The World Traveler
by TheBloodInfinite20XX
Summary: Trapped in the depths of Rapture, Frank Williams reflects on how he discovered a way to traverse universes. His prior destination: The Empire of the Isles, Dunwall, where he traveled to assist the most powerful figure in all of the Isles; Empress Emily Kaldwin. Takes place in between Dishonored 1 and Dishonored 2, and in between Bioshock Infinite: Burial at Sea and Bioshock 1.
1. Chapter 1 - Part 1

**Authors Note: This is a follow up to my previous story "From Sea to Wasteland" a Bioshock/Fallout Crossover with Elizabeth as the protagonist. Feel free to read that if you wish to get a better understanding of what's going on in this story by copying/pasting this link next to the dot net of fanfiction dot net.**

 **s/12611561/1/From-Sea-to-Wasteland**

 **That being said, reading that story is completely optional, this story is a straight-up Bioshock/Dishonored crossover with little to no Fallout references. Any Fallout references that ARE made are vague.**

November 15th, 1959, Frank Williams, a man who was once ordinary, had met some not so ordinary people in his life. His perspective of the world changed when he gained the knowledge that his world was just one of many. Hundreds, Thousands, Millions, Billions, an Infinite number of worlds that were beyond a normal person's reach, but still close enough to access, if one had the means to do it. Frank had endured rough times, but it led to some enlightenment, he wanted to help people who had gone through special circumstances in life. And yet here he was, in a horrible place that was beyond help. A city located at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean, that was built to be a capitalist society free of religious and government interference, but had torn itself down after breaking under the unstable foundation of greed and corruption, and was now occupied by crazed, super-powered drug addicts; The City of Rapture.

Frank continued through the ruins of Rapture while clutching his right arm. He had been shot, he had never been shot before, it really did hurt like hell. It didn't help that he was sensitive to pain, or that his portable inter-dimensional travel device was weighing down his right arm, sending pain signals all throughout his bicep where the bullet hit, or that the makeshift tourniquet made out of cloth only provided moderate help to stop the bleeding. It hurt to move, it even hurt when he tried not to think about it, but he had brought all of this upon himself.

He came to Rapture to come face to face with the man who murdered Elizabeth, Atlas, secretly known as Frank Fontaine, a master criminal turned activist and revolutionary leader, all a ruse so he could tear down Rapture and reap the rewards from its rubble. Frank found him, and now he was being hunted by him, hunted because he couldn't leave well enough alone, hunted because he was trying to prove something. He didn't think it through, he only had part of a plan, but he knew he needed to confront him. It was a dumb idea, foolish, and now he was paying the price for it. Fontaine and his loyal group of followers had not caught up to Frank, he was lucky, but his luck was running short.

Finally, Frank reached his location, it had taken every ounce of strength and courage to keep moving, even in the face of death, but he had found it; Artemis Suites, Dr. Suchong's Free Clinic, the place where Elizabeth died. Unfortunately, there wasn't a doctor insight in this run-down environment, not even Dr. Suchong, he had been dead for a long time. His body was left pinned to a table by the drill of a genetic monster in a diving suit, known as a Big Daddy. That was his penance for the lives of the children he manipulated and ruined, all in the name of science and profit.

Just as Elizabeth was cornered, Frank was too, but he was ready. Soon Fontaine would come, he wouldn't try to kill him right away, it would give him the chance to confront him after he botched his first attempt of confrontation. Frank slumped against the wall and took a seat on the ground, his inter-dimensional travel device informed him that there was only a half an hour left of the twenty-four hours it would take to be fully charged before they could leave, Fontaine will have caught up by then.

Frank took out an old photo of him and Elizabeth from July 4th, 2013, the night they went to Coney Island; it was taken right after they kissed for the very first time. And yet, that time had long since passed, and she had long since left him. They weren't even together anymore, in his timeline, they hadn't been together for years. The breakup had left lasting damage to his heart and mind, sometimes to the point where it affected rational thinking, resulting in lapses in judgment. And now, thanks to his negligence for his own well being, Frank found himself down in the depths of the city Elizabeth had long left behind. He was trapped, wounded, and being hunted.

It all started because Frank had a dream, but now, it had spiraled into a dark nightmare, and all he could do was think back and reflect on everything that had led him to this point.


	2. Chapter 2

September 29th, 2017, Frank was sitting at a local restaurant in Hong Kong, discussing the whereabouts of something he was looking for as it stormed outside. The woman that sat across from him, who would not give out her name, wore a business attire. Yet despite her professional garb, she had silver hair. Frank wasn't sure if she was getting the most stares, or if his vagrant like appearance with his unkempt hair and beard, coupled with his dark snow coat, pants, boots, and a backpack was what caught everyone's attention. The attention of the restaurant patrons didn't distract Frank, he knew what he wanted, and after several dead leads, he was willing to take anything that resembled a semblance of a clue.

"So it's, here?"

Frank pointed at the information on the paper presented to him.

"Yes"

"And you're sure the building's closed down?"

"I would not be sitting here if I wasn't positive about the state of the building"

Frank felt like this was the lead he needed, but he still had questions.

"Why did you come to me? Have you been following me? What are you like the Illuminati or something? You know I also have friends in high places"

The woman chuckled.

"No nothing like that Mr. Williams. Although I will say for how high up your friends are, they would have to reach even higher to find us. To answer your question we have been keeping tabs on you, only because you caught the eye of my employer"

Frank felt a chill go down his back, the idea of people following him without knowing about it.

"So why does your employer want me to have this…what I'm seeking?"

"Unfortunately that is classified. But, we are interested in seeing how this plays out. I must be leaving, good luck to you and your future Mr. Williams. We'll be seeing you"

As the woman got up to leave, Frank shot her one more question.

"Will I be seeing you?"

The woman smiled before turning around and leaving.

As the woman left, Frank thought to himself that he had no idea what her lack of an answer was about, but it wasn't important. He paid for his meal and headed out; it was time to see if what that woman said was true.

Hours later, Frank was at the closed-down facility. The woman was correct, it looked like it had been abandoned long ago, the grass and plant life had grown wildly in certain areas. Venturing forward, he hopped the gate and broke the lock to the front door, heading inside to explore. This was it, it had to be it, he could feel it, why else would that woman have directed him here. It looked fancy enough, but the lights being out and dust accumulating everywhere gave off that the facility hadn't been habitable for a long time. He continued further down into the dark corridors, where no light was visible, pitch black. Most security doors seemed to have rotted away at the hinges, it was almost as if Frank was meant to be the one that traversed this forgotten building. Finally, he came across an old science lab. After following all of the leads he had obtained in his travels, and all the research he had done, hopefully, his determination and drive would finally pay off.

Frank looked inside, an old glass cabinet was in the center of the room, held up by a podium. He felt like he hit the lottery, it was like when Indian Jones found the golden idol in the beginning of Lost Ark, he only hoped that it wasn't booby trapped with a giant boulder. Inside of the glass cabinet was some kind of bulky metal wristband with what looked like a miniature computer on it. It didn't look exactly comfortable or stylish, but fashion was not the reason he was looking for this particular thing. Frank looked through notes scattered throughout the lab containing information about what was in front of him; it was an inter-dimensional portable travel device.

Frank took a nearby microscope and smashed it open, sending glass everywhere. He cleared it out and picked up the device, observing it. Although he did find documents relating to it, none of them had any form of something resembling an instruction manual. The people who had been researching this miraculous piece of technology hadn't even invented it, and yet any form of documentation of its origins appeared nowhere to be found. It truly was a mystery, but they obviously got it working to be able to determine its functions. Frank wasn't a man of science, but he had come this far, maybe he could figure it out. He figured the best place to start was by opening the bracelet portion of the device. Frank pulled and pried, but it was stuck, was it the mechanism, or years of neglect and rust that held it in place. Finally, after one big pull, the bracelet was released. Frank snapped it to his wrist and closed it, and almost immediately it lit up as if it recognized that someone was wearing it. A boot up screen of random code and diagrams came on, unintelligible stuff to someone like Frank. Then, the screen turned red, and Frank felt a rush of energy go in and around his body. It wasn't painful, it was prickly, going straight from his arm to his brain, where he began to hear a monotone male voice in his head.

"Hello"

"Uh…hello? Am I hearing things?"

"You cannot hear me, your brain is comprehending signals I am producing. These signals trigger the portion of your brain that allows you to hear, giving me the ability to communicate with you"

"Wait are you…this is you. You can talk?"

"I cannot speak, your brain is comprehending signals…"

Frank interrupted the devices technical jargon.

"Yeah yeah yeah I get it, so, you can't talk you're just, communicating with me in my head?"

"That is correct"

Frank wasn't experiencing auditory hallucinations, he was telepathically communicating with the device.

"What are you exactly?"

"I am an inter-dimensional travel unit"

"You can, can you travel to other universes? Can you bring me to other universes?"

Frank held his breath in anticipation for the devices answer.

"That is correct"

"You're real; I found you"

Frank couldn't believe it, after almost a year of searching; he found what he was looking for.

"I, I can't find anything that says you were developed here, where they just researching you?"

"That is correct"

"Why did they just up and leave? If you are what you say you are, then I'm sitting on the most advanced piece of technology on the planet, maybe even the universe"

"Searching: I cannot find any information in my archives about why the research team abandoned me"

"Well then, who made you?"

"Searching: I cannot find information on who created me"

"I mean, if you had a rough idea like, I mean you had to come from somewhere. Was it aliens? A scientist? Maybe, someone from the future who sent you back to the past? Was it…god? Or something like god?"

"I can only ask questions and obtain facts based on the information programmed into me, or the information provided after my functions first started, as well as information on different dimensions throughout time and space; I am not capable of speculation"

"Well, how about you search through time and what not and see if you can find yourself"

"Searching: I cannot find information on who created me"

"Nothing? Well, isn't there an infinite number of worlds? There must be something"

"I can gather information on quintillions of universes in a matter of seconds, none of them show a point of origin. If there is a point of origin, it is most likely hidden beyond what I can comprehend"

Frank knew he wasn't going to get an answer about where the device came from or why the people researching it decided to up and leave.

"Well, what should I call you? I can't call you inter-dimensional travel unit"

"What do you wish to call me?"

Frank thought about what he could call his new, friend, for lack of a better word, when a name popped into his head.

"Todd, I'll call you Todd"

"Very well"

"I'm Frank, by the way, Frank Williams"

"I know, I was able to collect information about you when we connected"

It was kind of eerie, but not too much of a surprise that the device, now named Todd, could pick up information from Frank considering how they were communicating.

"So you know what I want?"

"That is correct, do you have a specific destination you would like to go to?"

Frank had spent so much time looking for Todd, that he didn't even contemplate where he would go when he found him.

"Are there any, unique, locations we can go to? Ones that are not too similar to where we currently are? I want to find places and things that are really different compared to this world, not just, mild changes"

"Very well, please stand by"

Todd projected images in the air, worlds, universes, there were so many, and Frank could only see an incredibly small portion of them as Todd listed them off.

"This world contains a planet called Pandora, previously it was home to an ancient race of aliens, they were called Eridians. Large corporations and mercenaries called Vault Hunters, search for Vaults, which contain Eridian technology"

"Sounds interesting, but not really what I want. How about we stick to different versions of Planet Earth for now"

"This world has a small town that does not exist in your timeline called Arcadia Bay. In it, there are a few people who have special abilities, such as a young senior high school student who possesses the ability to control time. Would you be interested in exploring one of the timelines of this world?"

"What else is there?"

"This world has a yearly contest, a demolition derby to the death called Twisted Metal, where the winner is granted a single wish. There appear to be multiple variations of this world, each with a different variation of the man who created the contest, as well as different variations of contestants"

"That sounds dangerous and complicated. I'll pass, next"

"This world contains a city in the year 850, surrounded by three walls designed to keep out giant humanoids known as Titans, whose sole purpose is to consume smaller humans"

"That sounds, horrifying. How about something that doesn't have giants"

"This world has technological advancements in the year 1850, known as the Empire of the Isles. It contains four islands, Gristol, Morley, Serkonos, and Tyvia.

Gristol, something was drawing Frank to that name.

"What cities are there in the state of Gristol?"

"Searching: Baleton, Driscol, Dunwall, Old Lamprow, Poolwick, Potterstead, Redmoor, and Whitecliff"

One name caught his ear, Dunwall. He remembered Elizabeth mentioning a city called Dunwall that her and her friend Dr. Stephen Wright discovered and observed through a tear during her time in the apocalyptic wasteland, perhaps that was the place to start.

"Dunwall, take me there"

"Before we depart, please hold still"

"Hold still for wh…"

Frank's sentence was caught off when he felt a sharp prick in his wrist.

"Ow! What the hell was that!?"

"That was a memory agent"

"Memory agent?"

"Yes, when traveling to other worlds, the human mind will often create memories to compensate for occupying different realities. The memory agent is to ensure your mind holds itself together upon entering another reality"

"Oh, I see. So let's go; take me to Dunwall"

"Very well, please stand by"

Todd made some beeps and whirring noises, what should have been an exciting moment was actually extremely terrifying. Frank was about to step out of his world and into another one, he had no idea what to expect. But he had come too far, this is what he wanted, what he spent so much time looking for. People had a better chance of achieving big dreams like becoming big in Hollywood, winning the power ball lottery, even going to the moon. But this, this was considered impossible. And yet, after a year's worth of searching, Frank found what he needed to make his dream a reality.

Frank took a deep breath, a white light surrounded him and obscured his vision. In the blink of an eye, the laboratory was pitch black. Frank was gone; truly gone.

 **Authors Note: None of the references I made to other video games or anime are expanded upon in the story. I just thought it would be fun to use the concept of alternate universes to reference some of my favorite things.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Month of Nets, 25th Day, 1850, Frank opened his eyes, taking his hands down away from the front of his face as he blinked over and over again, his eyes adjusting to his surroundings. He looked around, he could see the overcast sky and dark clouds above him, even though he was just in a building. His feet, he could hear sand crunch underneath them, despite recently standing on a dirty linoleum floor. He was outside, a beach, but he never stepped outside the building. And yet, here he was, in an area, he was not familiar with. After a year of searching, traveling the globe, always one step forward and two steps back, he had done it; he was in another world, another plane of existence.

Frank felt like a toddler just beginning to walk, his legs like jelly as he took each step as if he expected his surroundings to swallow him up. Eventually, he was able to pick up the pace until he was finally comfortable enough to walk normally as he stared at the sea in the distance. Frank kept walking until he stopped in his tracks, turning around to get a better view of everything. He could see buildings in the distance, black smoke billowing from chimneys as sounds resembling bells and whistles could be heard all around. Frank decided it was probably best to start moving forward and explore, besides, the area he was in didn't smell the best, although something told him the city in front of him didn't fare any better either.

But what would he do once he got there, who would he even look for, and how could he find them. His goal, help people going through special circumstances, how would he know where to find such a person. Then he remembered, Todd. Todd had given him information about the cities throughout Gristol, maybe Todd had more information regarding people of importance throughout Dunwall.

"Todd, can you tell me who the person of highest power in Dunwall is?"

"Searching: Dunwall is ruled over by Empress Emily Drexel Lela Kaldwin the First, successor to Jessamine Kaldwin, of the Kaldwin Family"

Frank skimmed over the information presented through text on the screen, facts about how Jessamine Kaldwin was murdered, and how her bodyguard, Corvo Attano, was framed for murder. He didn't go over all of it, but the story seemed intriguing. Who better to start his new, career, for lack of a better word, than with an all powerful Empress who endured and overcame so much.

"Any idea where she is located?"

"Searching: Dunwall Tower"

"Thanks"

"There is no need to thank me"

"Well, okay then. I'm heading there now"

Frank headed off the beach and into the city. When he arrived, it was a sight to take in. He was right about the smell, but smell aside, the city somewhat resembled art. It had an old feel to it, resembling nineteenth-century London, but with a hint of steampunk. Electric rails carrying carts and baggage went back and forth on the ground, through giant steel doors with what resembled massive watchtowers in the distance beyond them. People dressed casually in suits, dress shirts, and slacks walked past him, most likely working men and women. Hopefully, he wasn't too out of place, although it seemed everyone was too busy working to pay attention to him. He thought he was in the clear, only to gain the attention of someone else, and it wasn't a working man. Two burly men with steel plate helmets and swords in their sheaths came out of an alleyway, they spotted Frank and approached him.

"Hey, you! Stop right there! You don't look like you belong in the Distillery District. What are you doing around here? State your business"

Frank tried not to appear too shaken up, he figured these were some kind of police. If he could explain where he came from and what he wanted, maybe things would go over smoothly.

"Hi uh, officers? Right? Uh, I was wondering if you could direct me to Dunwall Tower"

"What business do you have there?"

One of the guards raised an eyebrow.

"I'd like to talk to your Empress"

The guards looked at each other, they were puzzled, was this guy serious.

"The Empress?"

"Yes"

"And why would we let you see her?"

"Well, um, you see…I'm from another, place…far away…"

"The City Watch didn't receive any announcements of anyone arriving on ship"

"What, no I, I didn't sail in I'm, okay so, alright this is a little complicated, so bear with me. Okay so, let's say uh, okay, you have two houses, and they're divided by a fence. But you can't climb over the fence because you can't see it, so, so you have to, make a, a, path"

Frank felt foolish in hindsight for thinking that explanation would go over well.

"Okay forget that, um, you know what this is gonna sound weird. So, okay, outside of this, reality, exist other realities, and I come from one of, those, realities, um, does this make sense?"

Frank could tell by the guards expressions that he was not winning them over.

"You're from the Void?"

"What no, I don't even know what the Void is"

Todd decided to chime in.

"Searching: The Void is a dimension that exists beyond the physical realm of this world but exists solely in this universe, it is occupied by…"

Frank interrupted Todd.

"Shut up!"

"Excuse me!?"

Frank cut off Todd, only to realize the guards thought he was talking to them.

"No! No no no no no not you! I'm talking to the voice in my head!"

Frank panicked, he knew he had put his foot in his mouth.

"That doesn't sound right! Okay look, let's start over…"

The guards unsheathed their swords, pointing them at Frank.

"You need to come with us, now"

Frank realized he had screwed up, he had to think fast. He had an idea, it worked, usually, given the circumstances, it was worth a try.

"Alright look, obviously there's been a misunderstanding and…"

Frank looked past the guards and shouted.

"…what the hell!?"

Both guards turned around, Frank used the distraction to run in the opposite direction, the guards trailing behind him as he managed to outrun them. He ran past building after building, as he saw a blockade of soldiers off in the distance, he went running into a nearby building.

CRASH! Frank busted down the door, running through as it's occupants let out gasps of surprise. Frank stood up and darted forward, only to come to a screeching halt as two guards kicked down the back door and blocked his path, forcing him to run up some nearby stairs. An open window was in clear view of the stairs as Frank hopped through it and onto a nearby ledge, sliding down a gutter pole as he darted into an alleyway. Hiding behind a dumpster, Frank's chest was on fire and his heart was beating a mile a minute, he thought to himself that he really needed to work on his cardio. Frank continued to hide while trying to catch his breath when suddenly it dawned on him, he could use Todd to help him escape.

"Todd, get us out of here, take me back to my time"

"I cannot do that"

"What?"

"I am unable to currently transport us back to your universe"

"Why!?"

"Transporting matter requires energy by manipulating the atoms present in between dimensions, afterward I am put on standby to recharge before I can repeat the process"

"How much time do we have?"

"Calculating: Twenty four hours"

"Twenty four, twenty-four hours!?"

"Correct"

"Can't you speed it up?"

"Negative"

"Great"

Frank was panicking, the situation had gone from bad to worse, but he had to keep moving. As he darted for the exit of the alley, he thought he was in the clear, only for a guard, a woman in red, to be waiting at the end of the alley. Frank skidded to a halt, the guard pointing a pistol at him as the other two guards, along with two more had caught up to him. With his hands in the air, Frank hoped he could still salvage the mess he made and resolve everything peacefully.

"Alright alright, I'm surrendering, let's just, keep ca…"

Before Frank could let out one more word, the guard punched him in the gut, causing him to crumble and hit the ground. As Frank struggled to breathe the guards picked him up and began dragging him off; all he could think was, besides the fact that Todd could most likely read his thoughts, was that this was the single best, and worst day of his entire life.


	4. Chapter 4

The Month of Nets, 25th Day, 1850, it had been two hours since Frank arrived in Dunwall and was captured, brought to the dank decrepit hole known as Coldridge Prison. As Frank sat across from a desk, men wearing uniforms and white theatrical masks that looked angry and grimacing continued to interrogate him, they appeared to be of religious and political power.

"Tell us where you are from!"

"I told you, the place I am from does not exist on any continent!"

"Then where is it!?"

"It exists outside of this world!"

"So you admit you are from the Void!?"

"No, I didn't say that and for the hundredth time, I don't know what the Void is!"

The officer of faith slammed his hands on the desk that Frank sat across from, trying to intimidate him.

"You claim to not be a heretic, but your clothing and sudden appearance say otherwise"

"I've been trying to explain where I come from but you're not listening! Look this was, this was a mistake. Can you just give me back my bracelet and I'll leave right now? You will never see me again; I promise"

"No, you bring forth technology beyond our comprehension and expect us not to dissect it?"

"Dissect it? What…"

Frank's eyes went wide with fear at what the officer was implying.

"…wait are you taking it apart!? You can't do that I need it to get home!"

"Yet you refuse to tell us where your home resides! No, you are not going anywhere I'm afraid. Perhaps a few days in your cell will loosen your tongue, but if that is not enough; we have other means of obtaining information"

Inside the prison, stone walls and metal bars created a labyrinth that no ordinary man, or woman, could escape from. Things had gone from bad to worse, but in a strange way as Frank sat in a prison cell, he was content, he had actually found another world. And although he didn't get any fanfare upon his arrival, he could still say to himself that he had done it. Frank's thoughts were interrupted when he saw the door to his cell fly open, followed by another prisoner thrown in with him. As the cell door closed, the prisoner kicked it and swore. It was a woman, she was tall, wearing some kind of fancy black garb with men's slacks and boots, she also wore a hood and face cover. The woman leaned against the rock-hard wall, her arms folded as she stared at the wall opposite of her, breathing heavily in frustration.

"Bastards didn't even have the decency to give me my own cell"

The woman turned her attention towards Frank as she tried to make small talk with him.

"How long have you been in here?"

"Um…it's, kind of hard to keep track of time in here but I guess, two, three hours? Maybe?"

"I see"

Frank decided to continue talking, it's not like he had anything better to do.

"I'm uh, Frank, Frank Williams"

The woman was silent, Frank continued to talk.

"So uh, why are you in here?"

"I have my reasons"

Frank could tell the woman was in no mood to talk, so he remained quiet. After about a minute the woman looked up, her eyes expressing some kind of realization, so she spoke up again.

"Frank Williams…I overheard the guards talking about you, you came here looking for the Empress; you're that man from the Void, correct?"

Frank was annoyed, he tried to make it clear with the guards but it was obvious they didn't listen.

"No I'm not from the Void, I don't know what that is and I've been trying to explain that but nobody will listen to me. Now, I'm finding out I'll be taken out of here to be tortured. Top it off they took the one thing I needed to get out of here and I'm pretty sure they're trying to take it apart; so right now I'm really scared"

The woman went quiet, before speaking up again.

"So where did you come from?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"Try me, you never know, it might just save your life"

Frank figured he had nothing to lose at this point, may as well share what he could before he was tortured to death.

"I did a crap job explaining where I came from earlier, I'll try to be more clear. You see, some people believe that their world is all there is, it isn't. There are millions, billions of other worlds, endless possibilities, different realities you could say, the only thing is you can't reach them by normal means"

"Interesting, so if you aren't from the Void, where exactly did you come from?"

"New York, New York State is more like it, it doesn't exist here. You see where I come from, certain things from your world never existed, but it exists here because every world has endless possibilities"

"So why did you come here? What does any of what you say have to do with the Empress?"

"Nothing"

The woman raised an eyebrow, she seemed confused.

"Why traverse into another existence if it wasn't important?"

"Well, it is important, but not in the sense you're thinking of. I've lost a lot, separated from people I cared about, I had nothing except for one aspiration, one dream; to traverse other worlds. I wanted to learn what was out there, beyond my world I mean. There were also people I knew, the ones I was close to, they went through so much, things that normal, I guess normal in the sense of where I come from, normal people wouldn't comprehend. That's how I learned my world wasn't the only one. So I wanted to help people, not just learn from them. I know I'm not exactly qualified and this all probably sounds ridiculous to you but; that's why I'm here"

The woman turned her head away from Frank, silence, she must have been contemplating what he had told her, before speaking up.

"You only wish to help people?"

"Yeah"

"And it is your desire to help the Empress, and learn from her?"

"Yeah"

The woman went silent again, mulling over what Frank said, before speaking up once more.

"Very well"

The woman stood up from the wall and approached the cell door.

"Guards!"

"Um, what are you doing?"

Frank was confused, the woman was making him nervous.

"Guards!"

"Hey come on don't antagonize them!"

Two guards approached the cell door, opening it up.

"Thank you, he means no harm, you can release him and take it from here"

"Okay, what is going on? Who are you?"

Frank was baffled, why were two guards taking orders from a criminal.

The woman removed her hood and face cover as she turned to Frank. She had eyes that matched her dark brown hair, and her appearance was angular but attractive. Power and pride seemed to radiate off of her with how she looked, and how she carried herself.

"Frank Williams; I am Emily Drexel Lela Kaldwin the First, of the House of Kaldwin, Empress of the Empire of the Isles"

Frank's mouth hung open slightly, his eyes wide and his eyebrows raised, trying to process what was happening.

"Well…damn…"

Frank had been concerned what was in store for him, but it appeared that everything was going to be okay. Perhaps the biggest positive out of this was that he no longer needed to search for the Empress; she came right to him.


	5. Chapter 5

The Month of Nets, 26th Day, 1850, Frank woke up the next day feeling refreshed after spending the night in one of the many guest rooms in Dunwall Tower. The night after his release from prison, he was treated to a shave and a haircut, as well as a hot bath and a good meal. Still somewhat listless, he wiped the sleep from his eyes and got up to look out one of the windows, he could see the sea out in the distance along with boats and ships sailing up and down the waters as murky clouds hovered above, it was a tremendous sight. Frank heard a knock at the door as a guard allowed himself in and entered his guest quarters.

"Mr. Williams?"

"Yes?"

"Get dressed"

"Why what's going on?"

"The Empress would like to see you in the courtyard. You are to address her as your majesty"

Frank quickly threw his clothes on and followed the guard, he had almost forgotten how massive the interior of the tower was, and elegant. There was a chandelier in almost every room and every hallway, with polished wood décor and blue silk curtains blocking massive windows. Extravagant furniture with flowers occasionally strewn about or in priceless vases, alongside other priceless ceramic pots and bowls. It was simplistic but effective, you could tell the best this world had to offer applied their craft into the tower interior, and that was something Frank had almost forgotten, this was just the interior, the exterior was just as awe inspiring.

Outside, the exterior of the castle was stone and marble, most likely carved, constructed and held together by the best architects of past and present. Part of the courtyard was a vast field of grass, bushes, and flowers, accompanied by a fresh smell that surrounded the lush environment as unique trees Frank had never seen before stood proudly from the ground.

The guard escorted Frank down the lower steps and to the right, he could see the Empress standing near another set of stone steps. She was reading over what looked like documents, while people of high importance stood around her. The guard nodded to Frank, signaling for him to go over. Frank sauntered over to Emily, her back to him as he caught the eye of the higher ups, causing her to turn around. Turning her attention back, she thanked the men and said they would continue their work later. As the higher ups walked past Frank, he could almost make out their whispers.

"It's him, the man from another world"

"What does he want with the Empress?"

Frank tried to ignore the men and their remarks as he focused his attention on the Empress.

"Mr. Williams, I trust you had a good nights rest"

"Uh yes, Your Majesty"

"I hope you understand why I did not reveal myself to you the day before, I felt being undercover was appropriate"

"I appreciate you sparing me from torture, but I still don't understand why you felt the need to come in and question me while in disguise. I mean, wouldn't it make more sense to send someone else?"

Frank was still confused, long after falling for Emily's ruse.

"True, I could have, but I wanted to get answers from you myself, I wanted to judge you, hear from your own lips of your true intentions. And while I do continue to build this land on principle, there are those who are corrupt who will slip through the cracks. Even if you chose to tell the truth to someone in a position of higher power, there is the possibility they would choose to be dishonest with your confession, given the opportunity that they could be labeled a hero"

Frank thought it made sense, but still, for Emily, an Empress, to put herself out there.

"Besides, if you were an assassin; I would simply have had you executed"

Frank's eyes widened and his throat felt tight, he wasn't sure if he should be scared or grateful, but he decided to express the latter.

"Well I appreciate it"

"Please, walk with me"

Frank walked alongside Emily, taking in the greenery of the courtyard.

"So you wish to learn about the Empire of the Isles?"

"Yes, from a personal perspective. I could technically ask Todd but, well I don't have him but even if I did it's more interesting to interact with people from other worlds"

"Todd?"

"Sorry, the bracelet, the device I use to travel worlds. But this is my first time venturing out into a world that's not my own. I traveled all over my world searching for Todd, and while there are some incredible sights where I come from, this is just; I'm still trying to find words for how I feel"

"Yes, Dunwall Tower does leave many people speechless, but back to what we were discussing"

"Yeah, like I mentioned I wanna help people, you included"

"So you wish to help me? How so? Do you believe that I am in need of help?"

Frank knew what he wanted, but was beginning to doubt himself, why would an all powerful Empress need help from someone like him. He remembered going over some of her history, maybe she still had feelings regarding her past.

"Todd showed me a little bit about you, what you went through and how it lead you to power. If it's not too much trouble, I'd like to learn more about you"

Emily had been somewhat reclusive over the years, with the exception of people she knew from when she was just a child and her royal bodyguard. She wouldn't just open up to anyone ordinary. But, Frank was far from ordinary; so Emily decided to share her past with him.

Emily Kaldwin explained that she was born on the 2nd Day of the Month of Rain in 1827. Her mother, Jessamine Kaldwin, was Empress. Jessamine had a royal protector, Corvo Attano, who now watched over Emily and for good reason. Corvo and Jessamine were lovers, and Emily was his daughter. In 1837, when Emily was ten years old, former Spy Master Hiram Burrows and former High Overseer Thaddeus Campbell set in motion a plan to upsurp the Empress. A legendary assassin by the name of Daud and his group of trained assassins, called the Whalers, was hired by Burrows. They killed Jessamine Kaldwin and kidnapped Emily, while Corvo was framed for her murder.

After six months in Coldrige Prison, Corvo was able to break out with assistance from a group of revolutionaries known as The Loyalist Conspiracy, lead by Admiral Farley Havelock. One night, before Corvo could begin his mission, he was transported to the Void, a dimension outside of the physical realm. It was there he was bestowed a special mark by a supernatural god like figure known only as The Outsider. With the mark, Corvo possessed many powers such as teleportation and the ability to bend time itself. He used his new given powers to take down everyone responsible for orchestrating the coup, including Thaddeus Campbell and Hiram Burrows. He was also able to free Emily Kaldwin from her kidnappers. When all was finished, she was to take her place as heir and become the new Empress. All seemed well, but a poisoned drink lead Corvo to go under, he had been betrayed by Farley. After being saved and dropped off at the Whalers hideout, he confronted Daud. After a long hard fought battle, and with a blade to Daud's throat, he chose to spare his life and walk away.

Corvo returned and took down Farley, and after rescuing Emily once more, she was able to take her rightful place on the throne. That was over thirteen years ago, now at twenty-two years old, soon to be twenty-three, her reign as Empress lead to the gentrification of Dunwall while carrying a strong sense of morality and being firm and just. Emily Kaldwin truly was an ideal leader; Frank couldn't help but think she would make an amazing president in his world.

When Emily was finished, she decided that she wanted to learn more about Frank before they continued to conduct any form of discussion.

"Now, tell me about yourself, Mr. Williams"

"You can call me Frank"

"Frank, tell me about yourself, when did you learn that you wanted to see other worlds?"

Frank knew what brought him to Dunwall, he thought about it every day.

"I…I've had several love interests, three to be exact. One didn't work out, she was manipulative, never loved me. The second was, she was unique; but we weren't together long. But the third, the third one changed everything. The third came from another world, her name was Elizabeth, and she was perfect in every way"

Frank took out the photo of him and Elizabeth at Coney Island. Emily could see what Frank meant, she couldn't help but think she was unquestionably beautiful. After handing the photo back to Frank, Emily prodded him for more details.

"Did she pass?"

"Yes, No, kind of, It's complicated. Anyway, we split up. We split up even though we both experienced otherworldly things that lead us, or at least me, to think we would be together forever. It involved this, what I wanted it's…like I said it's complicated"

"Why? Why did you separate and what about that lead you on this path? Who was she? What world did she come from? Please, tell me more"

Frank gave Emily the gist about his ex, Elizabeth. He explained how she was stolen as a child and imprisoned in a city in the sky, and how her father gave his life to prevent the existence of the man who took her. After some time, she traveled to another city at the bottom of the ocean and died trying to save a child, only to be resurrected in an apocalyptic wasteland. She spent three months there before she was sent to Frank's universe. They met, and after some time went by, she told him the truth about her past. Shortly after, he experienced signs from the cosmos that they were meant to be together.

But Frank was wrong, that wasn't what fate had in store for him; so he felt it was best to start there with his unhappy tale and explain to Emily how his broken heart set him on a path to transcend into her world.


	6. Chapter 6 - Part 2

January 29th, 2014, Elizabeth and Frank sat down to eat at their favorite diner. It seemed like they were just getting together for a nice meal as they would every weekend, but Frank was completely oblivious of Elizabeth's true intentions of why she brought him there.

Frank sat across from Elizabeth, he had the biggest smile on his face as he continued going on about their future together.

"So when do think I'll be moving in with you? I know you just started NYU but, you know, I'm really excited about this"

Frank reached over and took hold of Elizabeth's hand, bringing it closer to him. As Frank leaned in to kiss Elizabeth's thimble, she yanked her hand away, leaving a confused look on his face. Elizabeth knew there was no easy way to break the news to Frank, so she decided it was best to just come out and say it.

"You're not moving in with me"

"Um, what?"

"Your not, we're not going to be living together"

"What are you talking about?"

Elizabeth's chest began to tighten, she could feel herself burning up from sadness, but she had to say it.

"Frankie I'm…I'm leaving you…"

Frank stared at Elizabeth, now he was really confused. He remembered when they first met, Elizabeth made a joke about having a boyfriend when he asked her out, he scoffed and chuckled as he figured this was just more of that.

"I'm not falling for that, I remember what you did when I first asked you out"

"Frankie I'm not kidding"

"Yes you are. Look I, I get it okay, you can stop now"

"Frankie…please…"

Frank locked eyes with Elizabeth, he could see the hurt in her eyes. Was this acting, it had to be, Frank couldn't imagine it was anything else.

"Can you please stop this isn't funny"

"I'm not…oh god…Frankie, please don't make this hard…"

A tear fell down from Elizabeth's eye as the happiness in Frank's face washed away.

"Please tell me this is a joke"

"No, it isn't"

Frank felt like the whole world was turning gray right in front of him. This wasn't right, it didn't feel right, it didn't feel rational.

"No no no, no, no, no this, this doesn't make any sense"

"Listen, I know this was the last thing you expected to hear, but it's for the best that we, separate"

Frank couldn't believe it, this was actually happening. It felt surreal even after the shock had worn off, so he tried to talk to Elizabeth to see if they could salvage their relationship.

"I, I, I don't understand. Look if me moving in is a problem we don't have to do that it's okay…"

Elizabeth interrupted Frank.

"No, it's not that"

"Did I do something wrong? Look if, if I hurt you or said something that made you uncomfortable I apologize. What is it? Is it because I'm not working? I know I'm unemployed but I can look for work if you think I'll just be living off of you. What did I do? I don't…"

Elizabeth cut Frank off once more.

"No it's not that, you did nothing wrong"

"Then why are you leaving me!?"

Frank was becoming hysterical.

"Please calm down"

"You want me to calm down? Is this really not a joke?"

Frank's voice was breaking.

"Frankie, I need to let you go"

"No you don't, what are you talking about"

"I've thought about it for some time, about what you told me on New Years"

"Told you what? What did I tell you?"

Elizabeth leaned in and whispered.

"You told me what you wanted to do with your life, your dream. You want to help people and travel to other worlds, to see new universes"

It took Frank a few seconds to remember, but it came back to him. Thinking about it, if he knew things were going to head in this direction, he would have kept his mouth shut. He needed to do something to salvage his relationship with Elizabeth, he couldn't lose her over sharing a throw away thought he had almost four weeks ago.

"I…Elizabeth you don't need to break up with me for me to do that, I mean I don't, look forget what I said that night, okay, let's just pretend I didn't say what I said"

"Frankie, you are meant to do great things; but the only way you can do them is if you aren't held down by me"

Frank was blown away, he continued trying to rationalize what Elizabeth was saying.

"So you're going to break up with me because I talked about a hypothetical pipe dream I may or may not want to pursue"

"It isn't hypothetical, you were meant to do this"

"But, what about, what about Paris? We're supposed to go to Paris remember"

Elizabeth choked up at the thought of not being able to go to Paris, but it hurt, even more, to know that she wouldn't be going with Frank.

"I'm willing to put that aside to ensure you accomplish your dream; it's not the first time I've had to put aside what I want to do right by someone"

Frank thought back to how they met and the events that occurred on New Years. He wanted to scream, but he knew he had to keep it a secret, so he whispered as best as he could.

"But what about that day at the library? The day we met? That day I sensed you were watching me while you were in the past. Or what about that incident with, whatever that place was; the Sea of Doors. You said that whole incident with us being together at the Sea of Doors was you saying goodbye to that place because we were going to be together"

Elizabeth knew Frank would try and bring up the almost cosmic events that happened between them, she had thought long and hard about what it all meant as well.

"Maybe, maybe that was a sign of your destiny"

"My destiny? Really my destiny?"

"Yes, or maybe it was me bidding farewell to that place because you helped me get my humanity back. Frankie, before I met you I was a shell of myself, I had no one, I had lost everyone close to me and I wanted to die again, but then you came along. You not only showed me love but you gave me a chance at life I could never have on my own. You have given me so much by helping me get therapy and go to school"

Frank's eyes widen as tears finally fell down from them.

"You used me…"

Elizabeth had tried to prepare herself for this moment, but nothing could prepare her for the direction Frank was heading in.

"What? No, I didn't use you. Frankie, I love you…"

Frank cut off Elizabeth.

"Then why are you leaving me, if you love me why are you leaving? Why are you leaving after I got you therapy and a free ticket into school? Why now?"

"Frankie, I know it seems like I'm just taking what I want and leaving but I'm telling you I'm not"

"Your not? Your not? You're really not? Do you hear yourself? Bye Frank, good luck on your journey while I go to college and receive the consoling that you provided me. How is that not cutting and running?"

Elizabeth reached into her purse and pulled out a check for one hundred thousand dollars, handing it to Frank.

"What the hell is this?"

"Funds, so you can travel and find a way to accomplish your dream"

"I don't want your money! I want you!"

People turned to look at Frank as he got loud, forcing one of the waitresses to come over.

"I'm sorry is there a problem?"

"No everything's okay, just give us a minute"

After Elizabeth addressed the waitress and she walked away, Frank was no longer loud, but he had no desire to hold anything back.

"I'm an idiot, a complete idiot. Why didn't I see this coming? No matter how big the scope is, or how promising something looks; I never get a break…"

Frank's voice broke as he continued crying, it wasn't long until Elizabeth joined in as both expressed pain and sorrow from the misunderstanding that was spiraling out of control.

"Frankie, please…"

Frank interrupted Elizabeth once more.

"Don't call me that"

"Frank…just take the money. I want you to have this; please"

Frank's face was red with anger, his lip quivering and his eyes filled with hate.

"Keep your god damn money"

Frank's response felt like a blow to the gut for Elizabeth. She knew this wouldn't end well, but she was never prepared for him to be this upset. Elizabeth had run out of things to say, but Frank was far from finished, it was clear that he was going to have the last word.

"I gave you everything, everything you wanted…I hope you have a long and happy life; because you just joined the list of people who screwed up mine"

Elizabeth broke down sobbing as Frank got up and left. She wanted to talk and work things out, she did love and care for him, more than he even realized. But it was too late, all she could do was let him go and hope maybe, just possibly, he would come back in the future. Because what Elizabeth said was true, Frank was not only destined to do good things, but he would also be happier, more than he had ever been in his entire life; even if it meant having to temporarily endure a broken heart once more.


	7. Chapter 7

June 3rd, 2017, almost two years ago, Elizabeth met Jack Wells, the man who was a reincarnation, or perhaps a modern day variation of Andrew Ryan's son, Jack Ryan. He looked so much like him, albeit younger, but still similar, with his handsome features, light brown hair, and green eyes. It wasn't important what he specifically was; she loved him for who he was, not who he was supposed to be. It was five months ago on Valentines Day that he asked her to marry him; today was her big day. She looked at herself in the mirror as the hairdresser and makeup artist gave her the finishing touches, her elegant ball gown wedding dress with lace sleeves created an extravagant look that only added more butterflies to her stomach over the thought of what Jack and his family and friends might think of her. But she would not let the jitters get the best of her, today was their day, it was her day, the day she would become Mrs. Elizabeth Wells DeWitt.

An hour later, Elizabeth was standing in the hallway of the church, finally cued to walk down the aisle. The doors opened, Jack's family on one side and his friends on another. There he was, Jack, he looked absolutely strapping in his tuxedo. Soon he would be her husband in a matter of minutes as she took the walk, the organ playing the wedding march as everyone around her smiled. It was perfect, absolutely perfect. The only thing she wished she could have had on her wedding day was to be walked down the aisle by Booker DeWitt, her friend, her father. He would have been so proud. Maybe in another life, he was walking Anna down an aisle for her husband. She held onto that thought as she pressed on. As she stood before Jack, she remembered another friend. Dr. Stephen Wright, the one who brought her back to life, her friend from the apocalyptic wasteland, and the first man she ever loved. Although he was gone, Elizabeth couldn't help but feel as if he was watching over her, in some shape or form; he and Booker would have been so happy for her.

After Jack lifted Elizabeth's veil, the priest began to read off their vows.

"Dearly beloved, we're gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Elizabeth and Jack as they exchange vows of their everlasting love. True marriage begins well before the wedding day, and the efforts of marriage continue well beyond the ceremony's end. Today you declare your commitment to each other before family and friends. Remember to treat yourselves and each other with respect, and remind yourselves often of what brought you together. Take responsibility for making the other feel safe, and give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness, and kindness that your connection deserves. When frustration, difficulty, and fear assail your relationship, remember to focus on what is right between you, and not just the part that seems wrong. In this way, you can survive the times when clouds drift across the face of the sun in your lives, remembering that, just because you may lose sight of it for a moment, that does not mean the sun has gone away, forever. If each of you takes responsibility for the quality of your life together and compassion for the needs of the other, your life together will be marked by abundance and delight. Now, if any man can show any just cause of why they should not be lawfully joined together, let him speak now, or forever hold his peace"

Nobody spoke, the priest continued with their vows.

"Elizabeth, Jack, I require and charge you both, that if either of you know any reason why you may not be united in marriage lawfully that you do now confess it"

Neither Elizabeth nor Jack spoke up, neither had a reason to.

"At this time, I'll ask you, Elizabeth, and you, Jack, to face each other and take each other's hands"

Elizabeth and Jack turned to face one another as they held hands.

"Do you Elizabeth, take Jack as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

"I do"

"Do you Jack, take Elizabeth as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

"I do"

The priest quietly asked the best man, who was also Jack's best friend, to give Jack the ring as he said his part of the vows.

"I Jack, give you Elizabeth, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you"

Jack placed the ring on Elizabeth's ring finger, right across from the thimble that covered her missing pinkie.

"May peace and unconditional love surround you and remain with you now and forevermore. Amen. You may seal your vows with a kiss"

Two whole years, building up to this moment where they would cement their love and be together. Elizabeth and Jack closed their eyes, leaning in close to one another. Their lips connected as they kissed. It was official, one of Elizabeth's biggest dreams had come true; she was finally married.

Everyone exited the church, rice thrown in every direction as Elizabeth and Jack made their way down the steps and into the back of a limousine, the next stop was the reception area to truly celebrate their momentous occasion. They had rented out the Prince George Ballroom in New York City, it was practically decorated on its own, but Elizabeth spared no expense when she had the wedding planners put some of her own personal touches representing subtle hints of her past for the ceremony. After everyone arrived and took their seats, Elizabeth and Jack made a grand entrance filled with dazzling lights and romantic ambiance and were met with a standing ovation. When the applause concluded, The Beach Boys God Only Knows began to play; as Elizabeth and Jack celebrated with their first dance. Shortly after the dance concluded and the guests were welcomed by the host of the evening, Elizabeth and Jack started making their rounds while dinner was served, saying hello to every family member and friend. It was a little overwhelming, but the amount of love Elizabeth was receiving was equal to the love she felt for Jack. It seemed like there could be no other surprises; Elizabeth was wrong.

As Elizabeth and Jack made their way to the back, someone caught her eye, there was a guest sitting all by himself at one of the tables. He was wearing a black dress t-shirt with black dress pants and decent dress shoes. At first, she wasn't sure, he looked a little different from when they last spoke, maybe it was someone else. After careful observation, she knew it was him. She must have missed him at the church, but it was actually him; Frank Williams was here, he was here at her wedding. Elizabeth had gone to great lengths to find Frank's new address. At first, she wasn't sure if she should send him an invitation. If she invited Frank, what if it hurt him to know she was getting married? If she didn't invite Frank, what if it hurt him to know he wasn't invited? Elizabeth contemplated for a long time before deciding to invite Frank, and now, she could see that she made the right choice.

Elizabeth turned her attention to Jack, she was even more excited than earlier.

"Jack, Jack! Oh my god! Frank's here! He came!"

"He's here? That's great!"

"I know we have more guests to speak to but; I'm sorry I can't wait!"

"Alright we'll go talk to him now"

Jack understood why Elizabeth was eager to talk to Frank.

"Thank you!"

Elizabeth lifted her dress slightly as she scurried over to the back, Jack was right behind her trying to keep up.

"I'll be with you all in a minute! Frank! Frank!"

Frank was busy on his phone when he heard his name. He looked over and saw Elizabeth racing towards him. He sat sheepishly, the complete opposite of Elizabeth's excited demeanor as she charged past sitting guests to get to him. As Frank put his phone away and raised a hand to say hello, Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him tightly, embracing him. Frank was caught off guard, but he timidly returned the hug. After holding Frank for what felt like forever, Elizabeth finally released him. She cupped his face in her hands, forcing him to make eye contact as she smiled warmly at him.

"Oh Frank, let me look at you, it's been so long"

"Yeah, it has"

Frank wasn't expecting this kind of attention.

"I'm so happy you're here, it's so good to see you, you look great"

Elizabeth caressed Frank's head while keeping her other hand on his shoulder, she couldn't control herself as she continued expressing how happy she was that he chose to come and be apart of her special day.

"Thanks. You, you look…absolutely beautiful"

Frank forced himself to smile for Elizabeth.

"Thank you! Oh, um, oh!"

Elizabeth released Frank and stood next to Jack.

"Frank this is Jack. He's, well, my husband"

"Hi Frank"

"Hey nice to meet you"

Jack stepped forward and shook Frank's hand, allowing Frank to get a better look at him. Frank could see what Elizabeth saw inside of Jack, as well as outside. Years ago Frank experienced premonitions, and in one of them, he saw brief glimpses of Jack Ryan, the son of Andrew Ryan, the man who would stop Frank Fontaine and free all of the enslaved children of Rapture. Jack Wells resembled Jack Ryan, and Frank knew that wasn't a coincidence. The universe really did work in funny ways, he tried not to think too hard about it.

Frank figured while they were here he would give them the present he got. Well, it was a congratulations card he picked up at his local pharmacy.

"Here I, uh, I know we're supposed to buy gifts but um, I didn't have enough time or money to get mine so I kinda, yeah, I'm sorry"

"No, it's fine! That's so sweet! Thank you!"

Frank watched Elizabeth and Jack swoon and awe over the contents of the card, he knew they weren't humoring him. At least he could feel better about that, as she put the card away in her purse.

"So what have you been doing for the last few years?"

Elizabeth was curious about what Frank had been doing since they last spoke.

"I uh, I decided to go back to California. Originally it was just to visit but, you know, I wound up staying for a while. Decided I wouldn't let my past with, um, you know who, prevent me from staying. I attended school there and got my bachelor's degree in graphic design; shortly after that I moved back here"

"That's wonderful, it really is"

Elizabeth remembered the incident between her and one of Frank's exes when they visited California, she was happy to know that he could put that behind him to pursue what he wanted.

"What about you? Did you go to Paris yet?"

"No, not yet. I'm almost finished with school and…"

Elizabeth was quiet, so Jack continued speaking for her.

"We discussed it, and we both agreed that we would wait until we started a family; we're looking into adoption right now"

"That's, that's good, glad to hear that"

Frank tried to push aside the fact that he and Elizabeth were supposed to go to Paris years ago, but he was still happy that she would eventually get to go.

"Listen, Frank, we have other guests to attend to but you don't have to sit here by yourself. You should go talk to people and mingle"

"That's okay I, I'm comfortable here"

Frank wasn't willing to go outside his comfort zone.

"No Frank come on. How about I introduce you to some of Jack's friends"

Frank could see what Elizabeth was trying to do, even on her day, and after so much time had passed, she was still concerned for him. But this was her day, this was not about him.

"Elizabeth listen, I'm fine, I am. You don't need to focus on me. This is your day, so go and enjoy it. I'll be fine, I promise, okay?"

Elizabeth thought it was sweet that Frank didn't want to be her priority, but that only made her want to help him more. She knew not to push it. He was here, this was a good sign. She needed to be flexible and give him what he wanted, even if it was nothing at all.

"Okay, just, if you need anything or want to talk, don't be afraid to come find me okay?"

"Okay"

Frank watched Elizabeth leave with Jack to tend to more guests. He had mixed emotions following his reconnection with her; this was probably going to be a long day.

Later that day, after everyone enjoyed food, wine, and cake, it was time for another tradition; the wedding garter and bouquet toss. Elizabeth was seated in the center of everyone, she felt incredibly bashful as Jack reached under her dress and began removing her garter belt from her leg. Her face was a shade of crimson red, and she couldn't stop smiling and fiddling with her hands, as laughter and teasing banter filled up the room. Eventually, Jack removed the belt and was met with more laughter and cheering. Despite being embarrassed, it was a sweet moment for Elizabeth.

Elizabeth waited until all the single ladies lined up, and with her back turned to them, she threw the bouquet. As most of the girls scrambled for it, one caught it flawlessly without any effort, a pretty, blue-eyed redhead, wearing a purple dress. She didn't seem eager to have it, even as the rest of the girls cheered for her.

The eligible bachelor's were up next, including Frank. Elizabeth could see him off in the distance in the back and could sense he was reluctant. But eventually, he got up and made his way to the center of the room like everyone else. Elizabeth knew a majority of the men, they were either family members or friends of Jack, she wished everyone could have a chance to experience this tradition with a lucky lady. But it was still a tradition, and only one man could be apart of it with one woman; she couldn't help but secretly root for Frank.

All the men lined up, Jack had his back to them and the garter belt ready. To everyone else it was a fun time, but for Elizabeth, there was tension surrounding her. Without any indication, Jack sent the belt launching up in the air. It was like time slowed down. She could see the belt heading in Frank's direction, he looked up, a realization on his face that he was in the perfect position to catch it. He was startled but ready, he was going to try. Frank's hands reached in the air, and a smile formed on Elizabeth's face. But just as quickly, her smile faded as one of Jack's friends pushed Frank out of the way to catch it. Everyone was cheering, happy, everyone except Elizabeth and Frank. She watched him stand there awkwardly, he was clearly embarrassed. He exited the group and made his way past everyone. Luckily he wasn't leaving, she could see him prop himself against a wall away from the crowd, a hand on his forehead as he closed his eyes and quietly expressed that he was upset.

Elizabeth watched on as the redhead took a seat with fake enthusiasm and a tepid smile. Jack's friend placed the garter belt on her leg as everyone celebrated the momentous occasion of the bachelor and bachelorette. Elizabeth should have been happy, but she felt a sense of disappointment.

This was supposed to be Elizabeth's day, Frank even said so, but she couldn't help but feel bad for him. True, even if he got the chance to put a garter belt on some girls leg, that doesn't mean he would whisk her away and they would be together. But she still wanted Frank to have this, so maybe he would understand that what happened three years ago didn't mean he was going to be alone forever. It was hard, breaking his heart, her heart broke that day too. But she found someone to pick up the pieces, Jack Wells, and now they were together. But no one had picked up the pieces for Frank, she knew that if someone had he wouldn't have gotten up to try and participate.

Years ago, Elizabeth was alone, and she thought she would die that way. But fate gave her a second chance, and she got everything she wanted. Frank on the other hand; she could tell that he felt like he couldn't get a single break, not three years ago, and certainly not today.

 **Authors Note: Wedding Vows have been taken from the public domain and are used under fair use.**


	8. Chapter 8

June 3rd, 2017, Frank was hanging around outside near the back exit of the ballroom. He needed some time to himself, the day hadn't been easy for him and the incident with the garter belt didn't help anything. Maybe catching the belt would have been a nice experience, maybe putting it on that girl would have helped him forget how he felt, although it would have only been temporary in the short run. Frank hadn't been in any form of a relationship since splitting up with Elizabeth, he couldn't. After being involved with someone as unique as Elizabeth and experiencing that moment beyond time and space with her, Frank felt like he would never be able to go out with anyone normal. And it wasn't just that, it had been over three years, but it didn't matter; part of Frank still felt something for Elizabeth, even if he couldn't admit that to himself or anyone else. He continued to stare at the photo of them at Coney Island while wondering where everything went wrong, something he had done for almost three years.

Earlier in the church, Frank had an opportunity to speak up. But he couldn't, he didn't have the courage, not like it would have mattered. He was happy for Elizabeth, he had moved past being resentful long ago, but it didn't change the fact that part of him wished he was the one in Jack's place. But with the ring and the kiss, Elizabeth was married; and there was nothing he could do about it.

Frank thought back to Jack, Jack Ryan, not Jack Wells, he had to remind himself that they were not the same person. He understood why Elizabeth loved Wells, but what if there was more too it than that. Sometimes Frank wondered about the man who murdered Elizabeth; Atlas, also known as Frank Fontaine. Years ago, Elizabeth said that even though hearing Frank's name reminded her of Fontaine, it didn't change how she felt about him, and yet, she still ended their relationship. She made it clear that she was breaking up with him so he could follow his dream, but he couldn't help but feel Fontaine's horrible actions had something to do with their split.

In Frank's mind, it was clear that Fontaine had a significant impact on Elizabeth's life, literally, he ended it. He ended it when he broke his end of the deal to let a little girl named Sally go in exchange for freedom and a key known as the Ace in the Hole. Sally survived, but at the cost of Elizabeth's life. Frank would always come back to the same conclusion; if it wasn't for Fontaine, if it wasn't for the fact that he didn't let her go, he and Elizabeth would still be together. Sometimes he would think about what he would do if he somehow got the opportunity to confront him and find out why he killed her, but what would he do after he found out the facts. Would he berate Fontaine, or would he put the pieces together as to why Elizabeth left him? But what if Elizabeth was telling the truth. Maybe she did see a bright future for him and that's why she let him go, maybe she was being honest the whole time. But it wasn't enough, Frank wanted to know; he needed to know.

Right as Frank put the photo away, he saw the back door next to him open, it was the bouquet bachelorette. She poked her head out, almost stealthily as she spotted Frank.

"Hey, are you hiding out here?"

"Uh…kinda…"

"Can I hide out here with you?"

"Uh…sure…"

The bachelorette sighed a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god, everyone won't leave me alone about the bouquet"

The bachelorette stepped through the door and stood next to Frank, leaning against the wall with him as she folded her arms and got comfortable. She and Frank were quiet for a couple of minutes before she turned her attention to him.

"What are you family, friend?"

Frank wasn't sure if he should be honest, so he went with a half-truth.

"Friend, uh and you?"

"Friend of a cousin, you know Yvette?"

"I don't know anyone here, I'm Elizabeth's friend"

"Oh"

The bachelorette held out her hand for Frank.

"Jennifer Kelly. My friends call me Jenn, with two N's"

"Frank Williams"

Frank shook hands with Jenn, she had a really tight grip.

"That's a strong grip you got"

"Yeah, well, I was in the army, they taught me to be firm about everything"

"Oh well, I can appreciate that"

"Really?"

"Well, yeah"

Jenn smiled, she loosened her posture, feeling a little more at ease getting to know Frank as he continued talking.

"So you were in the army?"

"Yeah, did two tours in Iraq. Just got back home about a month ago"

"How was it?"

Jenn raised an eyebrow at Frank.

"Oh no I don't mean like, was it fun I mean, well, you know"

"No, it's fine. Most of the time nothing happened. Just stood around all day guarding empty space. You know how much resources and taxpayers dollars are wasted? And for what? So we can stand around and stare at dirt all day? Like come on"

"Well at least it wasn't too bad"

"Oh no, I saw action. Was involved with most of it. I did things. I was a convoy driver. Al-Qaeda came in out of nowhere. My squad and I got separated. They were held down by gunfire in a hotel. So I went in, sorted it all out by myself"

Frank wasn't sure whether or not to believe Jenn, he decided to humor her.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, no one could believe I did it. But that's what I'm remembered for. They didn't just make me sergeant and give me endless commendations, after that day they started calling me; Lady Punisher"

"What like Frank Castle?"

"Yes! Oh my god! Did you watch Daredevil?"

Frank's eyes widened, almost lit up.

"That was a good show!"

"I binge watched season one and was like " _oh my god that was really good!_ " You know? And then season two, season two was great"

"Daredevil was really good. Did you see Luke Cage?"

"Yes! I loved Luke Cage and the other show Jessica Jones!"

"Yeah, did you see Iron Fist?"

"I'm halfway through it"

"I thought it was okay, what do you think so far?"

"It's all right, I'll get around to finishing it"

"Well, I hope you enjoy it"

"Yeah"

Frank was actually having a good time talking to Jenn, he decided to continue the conversation they were having.

"So are you into comics or anything like that?"

"Oh no, just the shows. I watch just about everything on Netflix. But see the thing is, what I like about the shows is, I think it's admirable that even when they struggle with themselves, they still want to do the right thing and help people no matter what"

"Is that why you joined the army? To help people?"

"Of course. It's like, I can't sit back knowing people are suffering, not if I can make a difference"

"That is admirable"

Frank wasn't sure if Jenn was telling the truth, but how she felt was still laudable. Jenn went silent for a little bit, she seemed to have something on her mind.

"You know you're the first person who hasn't been put off by the fact that I've…I mean it when I said I did things. I don't regret saving my fellow brothers-in-arms, but I'm not proud of what I've done"

Frank caught on to what Jenn was trying to say.

"Most people don't know how to react when you tell them what actually happened. But yeah, I'm sorry you went through that"

"Thanks"

Frank and Jenn went quiet for a bit once more before she spoke up again.

"Still can't believe I caught those flowers"

"You didn't wanna catch them?"

"It was, instinctual. Someone throws something your way, you catch it. Worst part was having to deal with the guy who caught that stupid belt"

"What was wrong with him?"

"That guy was a douchebag, I saw what he did to you. He reminded me of this guy I dated in my sophomore year of high school; couldn't take no for an answer"

Frank couldn't help but quietly agree with Jenn, but he didn't think much of himself.

"I doubt me putting that belt on your leg would have been any better"

"Well you got up and went for it, why did you do that if you feel that way?"

Frank found it difficult to answer, he wasn't even sure where he stood with how he felt.

"I don't know. I guess it would have felt nice to be able to do it, you know like…I don't know, it's complicated; sometimes I feel like I can't get a break"

Frank and Jenn resumed their silence, he decided to be honest with her.

"I used to date Elizabeth. I'm her ex"

"Damn"

Jenn thought that Frank's admission was a surprising turn of events.

"Yeah"

"Did it end well?"

"We broke up"

"No I mean, like the break up itself"

"Oh, it…to say it ended badly was an understatement. She, she felt it was best that we go our separate ways due to, I guess, conflicts with our goals. She felt like she didn't wanna weigh me down. I didn't take it well, yelled at her. I haven't spoken to her in three years. Then a few weeks ago I got the wedding invite. So, here I am"

Silence filled the air for a minute before Jenn spoke up again.

"Do you think coming here was right?"

Frank contemplated the question, he had no straight answer.

"I don't know what I was expecting coming here but…I don't know, I really don't know. She's obviously heading in a new direction, has been for a long time. And yet, I couldn't believe how happy she was to see me, and right in front of her husband it's just, I don't know…"

Frank went quiet, so Jenn spoke up.

"You know what I think?"

"What?"

"You may not be together, but it sounds like she still cares about you"

Frank was beginning to piece together what Jenn was talking about, but he was still skeptical.

"It doesn't feel right"

"Of course it doesn't because you used to be together and now you're not. But it's not too late. Go talk to her. Go apologize for getting angry. This is probably her way of trying to resolve everything. You know, there's a lot I wish I could go back to and resolve, people I hurt, one in particular that I'll never get the chance to apologize to. But it's too late for him…her…they aren't around anymore"

"I'm sorry"

Frank wasn't sure what Jenn was talking about, but he could hear some sincerity in her voice with whatever she was hinting at.

"Thanks, now go tell Elizabeth you're sorry"

Jenn smiled at Frank, he still wasn't sure if she was telling the truth about her war story, but he was glad he could talk to someone who was understanding about his situation, he also knew she was right. With the conversation over, Frank decided it was time to head back inside.

"I'm heading back in, you coming?"

"Not for a while, nice talking with you"

"Yeah, nice talking to you"

"Hope you work things out"

"Thanks"

Jenn smiled and winked at Frank, forcing a smile from him as he went back inside.

Later that night Frank was ready to go home. As he exited through the entrance, Elizabeth was there with most of the bridesmaids, laughing and having a good time. Frank waved his hand to get Elizabeth's attention. When she looked up he wished her farewell.

"Night Elizabeth, take care, congrats"

As Frank walked off further, Elizabeth told the girls she would be right back. She raced over to Frank, calling him to get his attention.

"Frank! Frank!"

Frank turned around, stopping in his tracks as Elizabeth reached him to talk further.

"Hey, how are you doing? Did you have a good time?"

Elizabeth hadn't heard from Frank almost the entire day, she wanted to know how he was doing.

"I'm good, yeah it was nice. I hope you had a good day"

"It's been wonderful"

"I uh, I'm gonna start heading out, call a cab. It was nice seeing you though"

"Frank wait, I meant what I said earlier, I'm really happy you're here"

"Thanks, I'm glad you invited me"

"It's been so long, three years. For the longest time, I thought about if you would ever talk to me again; I can't tell you enough how happy I am that you came today"

Frank remembered what Jenn had said to him. This was the moment, three years was a long time for both of them, and although he was afraid to speak up, he needed to do the right thing and resolve past mistakes.

"Listen I'm…I'm sorry. I'm sorry about what I said to you. For getting angry. For going all these years without so much as a word. I know I was upset but, but I…"

Frank went quiet, Elizabeth knew he was trying as hard as he could to apologize. She decided to speak up and let him know everything was okay.

"Frank it's okay, I forgave you a long time ago. I know you were hurt, I'm sorry too; I hope you can forgive me as well"

"Yeah, I forgive you…I…"

Frank's thoughts from earlier sunk in even further. He had said it earlier, but Elizabeth really did look absolutely beautiful, she looked like an angel in her wedding dress. Frank was happy for Elizabeth, but it didn't change how he felt. Seeing her standing before him as a bride and hammering in the fact that she was the wife of someone else. Frank could no longer hold back his emotions as tears rolled down his face.

"I'm sorry, today is your day and I told myself I wouldn't do this…"

Frank covered his eyes with his hand, sniffling as he tried to cover up that he was crying.

Elizabeth was able to pick up on how Frank felt. She could tell he still felt something for her and there was no doubt coming to her wedding had been really difficult for him. She put a hand on his shoulder, hoping to provide a little comfort for him.

"I didn't wanna ruin your day…"

"Frank, you didn't ruin anything. You being here has made this day so much more amazing. It's okay"

Elizabeth reached over and gave Frank a big hug, resting his head on her shoulder, she could tell he needed a hug.

Frank didn't want Elizabeth to let go of him, the fact that he didn't want her to let go almost made him break down further. But he was able to push those thoughts aside and feel calm and comfort as she held him in her arms. Eventually, he collected himself, although still somewhat teary-eyed as she released him. Elizabeth reached into her purse to give Frank a tissue, she still had more to discuss.

"Frank…"

"You can call me Frankie if you want"

Elizabeth was taken back, the fact that Frank was allowing her to call him by her nickname for him, but she knew better than to question it.

"Frankie, thank you for accepting my invitation and being here today. Before you go, I have something to ask of you"

Elizabeth reached down into her purse, it was a check for one hundred thousand dollars.

"I told you years ago you were meant to do great things, and I still stand by it. Please; take it"

This was the end of the road for Frank. All he wanted was for them be together. Yes, Elizabeth was officially married. Yes, she was deeply in love with Jack. But Frank felt if he took the check, that would be it. Any sort of hope that they could be together would end as soon as he took her offer. What choice did he have, he had nothing left except to follow his dream, even if he wasn't sure if he wanted it. Frank had already seen how the story played out this day; now it was time to write the ending of this chapter in his life. Frank reluctantly reached over and took the check, putting it in his pocket.

Elizabeth smiled, but she could see that Frank was still upset. She knew this was hard for him, so she wouldn't hold him up any longer, but not without telling him one more thing.

"I know how much you hate it when people say all kinds of clichés about love, how you will find someone or love is waiting for you, so I'll spare you that speech"

"I appreciate it"

"But there is something I will tell you. I came into this world alone, I had lost everyone close to me, I had no one. But then, I found you. After everything I was forced to go through, you wanted to stay by my side. You showed me love, so much love. You also gave me my life. Even though Jack has my heart I will never forget that. You will always be important to me, okay?"

Frank nodded, before speaking up.

"I am happy for you. I hope Jack always loves you and gives you everything you were denied in life"

"Thank you"

As Elizabeth and Frank shared a brief moment of silence, a photographer came up to the two of them.

"Hey, you a friend of the bride? You both want a photo together?"

Elizabeth smiled and looked at Frank.

"Yes"

Frank looked at Elizabeth, then back at the photographer, then back at Elizabeth.

"Uh…sure…"

Frank stood to Elizabeth's right as she gently put her arm around his shoulder and smiled at the photographer. Frank kept his hands in his pockets, giving the photographer a half smile as he snapped a photo of the two. When the photographer finished and walked off, Elizabeth kept her hand on Frank's shoulder, before pulling him in to give him another hug, expressing her gratitude as she felt him indolently hug her as well. It had been three long years, and even though so much was long overdue; she wanted him to know how much she appreciated everything he did for her and that he really was still important to her. After a few seconds, she ended her caring embrace by giving Frank a gentle kiss on the cheek. When their moment was wrapped up, Frank started walking off, only to be stopped by Elizabeth once more.

"When are you leaving?"

"Uh, in a month I suppose, I have to get things in order"

Frank didn't have much of a plan, but he imagined it would be a while before he left.

"Jack and I are going to Venice for two weeks for our honeymoon, we should do something together when I get back. Maybe we could go get something to eat, or go see a movie perhaps? It would be wonderful for us to spend time together. As friends"

Elizabeth knew how Frank felt, but it didn't change that she missed him, she hoped he would accept her offer.

"I don't know if I'm ready for that. Maybe, when I get back"

Frank claimed he wasn't sure, but it was the nicest way he could say he wasn't comfortable with the idea of spending time with Elizabeth.

"I understand, when you get back you can tell me all about your adventures"

It was hard, but Elizabeth understood, it wasn't a complete rejection.

"Yeah. Goodnight Elizabeth, Congratulations"

"Thank you. Have a good night, Frankie"

This had been the hardest day for Frank in a long time, but it was also a new beginning. Frank hadn't been satisfied in California, and he certainly wasn't content with getting a regular job. He wanted more. But if Frank was going to resolve anything while trying to achieve his dream, then he was going to do it on his terms. He may have money, but he didn't have a plan, so he would go wherever fate took him. And maybe at the end of his journey, Frank would find what he was looking for; maybe he would even find something unexpected.


	9. Chapter 9

The Month of Rain, 9th Day, 1850, Frank had arrived in Dunwall over two weeks ago, and he had come to learn much about it and the Isles themselves in that time frame. He learned that Dunwall was one of the largest whaling cities in the Empire and contained vast and sophisticated technology for its time period. From the creation of rail cars and rail lines used to transport people and cargo to defenses such as Walls of Light and Arc Pylons which incapacitated or incinerated people on contact. Everything was advanced and all of it ran on Whale Oil, the blood of Dunwall and the Isles themselves. There was even a form of religion called The Abby of the Everyman. Their ideology centered on standing against the one who occupies the Void, known as the Outsider, but it was also tasked with civil matters throughout Dunwall or wherever they were present throughout the Isles; they were the same people who interrogated Frank during his short time in Coldridge Prison.

It was all enlightening and thought-provoking, but the more time Frank spent in Dunwall learning about its culture and technology, the more people became aware of his presence.

Word traveled of Frank Williams, people started calling him; The World Traveler. It didn't take long for people to become divided by his presence. Riots were getting closer, and those who wished to topple Kaldwin's reign would try and use the upcoming conflict as an opportunity to do so. The fact that the culprits were constantly on the move and wisely covering their tracks made them nearly impossible to track down. With Corvo away on personal business, the Empress herself needed to lure these men out of the shadows and into the light.

At first, Frank wanted to use Todd, but there were complications after people fiddled and tampered with Todd while Frank was imprisoned. Even after two weeks, Todd was still running diagnostics on its world archive and search processor and repairing them, leaving them unable to look for the culprits.

With that idea out the window and time running short, they were left with no other choice; Frank was going to have to use himself as bait.

Before the culprits managed to successfully cover their tracks once more, an investigator managed to intercept information regarding their plans and found out what they were proposing. Their plan was to shadow Frank, wait until he reached a populated area, and then incite civil unrest. They would use that opportunity to kidnap Frank and hold him for ransom, forcing the Empress out in the open for negotiating, it was there they would strike. Everyone who wished to depose the Empress was going to be personally involved, including the head of the group; so Frank would use that opportunity for the Empress to strike back.

Inside the war room, the Empress and Frank personally went over the plan. There was a lot riding on the Empresses plan of attack, and it would take great precision to pull it off without shedding any blood.

"You will travel by boat on the Wrenhaven River, we will drop you off near the docks of the Tower District, from there you will travel by foot. If our intel is correct, they will follow you from a distance while you're sailing. When you dock, they will try to create an opportunity to capture you. When the time is right, we will send in the Elite Guard to apprehend everyone involved"

Frank thought long and hard about the plan, he needed to give his input.

"If their plan is to start a riot than innocent people will get involved. You should arrest and convict those who are trying to overthrow you, not citizens who are angry or scared"

"Unfortunately we have no way to separate the conspirators from civilians, we need to apprehend everyone considered a threat"

Frank knew Emily was correct, but that doesn't mean they couldn't soften the blow.

"You need to promise me that you will conduct thorough investigations, all that are not involved need to be pardoned"

A smirk formed on Emily's face.

"Trust goes both ways. If my people are to see that you are not a threat, then they need to see that I am understanding, that I am willing to hear them out instead of condemning them; correct?"

"Um, something like that. Your Majesty; I need your word that you will investigate everyone, and that innocent people will be spared"

Emily remained silent, the tension was in the air. It would be a long road, the path they were taking. But she knew Frank was correct.

"You have my word. Get plenty of rest, we start in four days; be ready by then"

The Month of Rain, 13th Day, 1850, Tower District, Frank stepped off the boat and onto the dock. There was a slight drizzle coming from the cloudy sky on what was yet another busy morning in Dunwall. People were out and about while rail cars zipped back and forth above him. He had to keep both eyes open as he pretended to browse and window shop. Frank could feel eyes on him as people recognized who he was, he didn't know what to expect or where trouble would be coming from, but he needed to be ready.

As Frank browsed around a local fish market, he began to feel less alone. Todd may not have been able to reveal the identities of who they were looking for, but he could still scope the vicinity and be Frank's second pair of eyes.

"Anything suspicious Todd?"

Frank whispered, trying not to gain any more attention than he already was.

"Analyzing: Nothing for now"

"Got it"

Frank continued pretending to shop for fish when Todd spoke up once more.

"There is a man approaching from your left, stay cautious"

Frank was approached by a man, he tried not to look him in the eye, he needed to stay focused. It seemed like time came to a halt while the man stood there, fiddling with something in his front pocket. Eventually, he walked off without saying anything. Frank turned around to see what he was doing, he appeared to be getting back to work as he helped move shipping crates around the docks.

Frank's observation was halted when the fish merchant called for his attention.

"Hey, haven't I seen you somewhere?"

Frank turned to answer him, the man was somewhat burly, with a styled mustache.

"Um, can't say I know you from anywhere"

A woman approached the fish market, addressing the owner.

"Where's John?"

"New management"

The man's comment caught Frank's ear.

"New management huh? What happened to the original owner?"

"Sick, if you ain't buying move along"

Frank decided it was best to leave. After a few seconds, he could hear the burly man call for him.

"Hey wait! I know you! You're the World Traveler! The one everyone's talking about!"

People started to look as the man drew attention to him and Frank.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

Frank continued walking away.

"Oh really? Hey! Don't walk away from me!"

As the burly man followed, more people started setting aside their daily routine and gathering around Frank with anger in their eyes as they grew unruly.

"The World Traveler!"

"Choffer!"

"Get out of our world!"

"He's here to harm us all!"

Frank tried to walk faster, only for the crowd to grow larger and surround him. The burly man was at the center of it all as he paced around Frank, he was the one. The ringleader, the mastermind. He was charismatic as he spread false anger to rally up the crowd even further.

"My name is Charley Benton! And I am a humble man! But even I can't remain soft-spoken in times like this!"

Charley Benton, that was the man's name, allegedly, most likely a pseudonym.

"Your Empress would open the doors for a man who hails from a world we know nothing about! Who is to say he isn't dangerous!? Who is to say he was not sent here to infiltrate!? Who is to say that by us opening our doors, that he wouldn't let in something worse!? We have all heard tales of the Void! He claims he does not come from there! Then why does he hide his true birthplace!? I say we drag him to the Dunwall Sewers and drown him in sewage until he talks!"

The crowd was in an uproar. Civil Guard that were already present tried to calm the situation, only to tussle around and be overpowered by the many. It wasn't long until people were fighting against each other. People were brawling in the streets, rocks, and bottles thrown in every direction. Frank tried to push his way through the mauling crowd, pulling himself free of those grabbing him as they hurled more objects and insults.

"Scum!"

"Monster!"

"Get him!"

"Throttle him!"

"Kill him!"

Frank was almost clear when Todd cut in.

"Behind you"

"What!?"

Frank felt an arm wrap around his throat. It was Charley, joined by five other men as they grabbed him and started dragging him off. They threw him on the ground, kicking and punching him, trying to soften Frank up until he was too limp to walk. He tried to cover and protect his head, it was no use, but he couldn't let them knock him unconscious. They picked Frank up as more people from the crowd came in and took turns continuing to beat him. Some hit hard, some hit soft. Some scratched, some pulled his hair. He tried to kick some of them away but it was frivolous, he couldn't take on over twenty people as they swarmed him. Finally, several men hoisted him up in the air and dropped him hard on his front, a loud smack echoed as he hit the stone sidewalk. Frank was in a daze from having the wind knocked out of him, he felt himself get pulled up and dragged off again, they were trying to take him as they seized the opportunity they had; it seemed like they might actually pull off their plan and get away.

A siren blared over the loudspeakers as Elite Guard swarmed the area. There must have been fifty of them, rows of ten all lined up with blunt weapons and switches to incapacitate and calm the riot. Frank managed to break free in the confusion, but he couldn't get far. His chest was in agony, he could only fight to keep moving as he tried to speak to Todd.

"Todd what's wrong with me"

"Analyzing: you're suffering from bruised ribs. Immediate care and rest is recommended"

"Kinda hard to do that now Todd"

Frank tried to move forward through the crowd, only to be knocked down, hitting the ground with a large thud. A blur of red and blue coats fighting civilians moved around in front of Frank's eyes as they thrashed about and pummeled one another.

Despite the pain, Frank managed to force himself up. But as soon as he was on his feet, he found himself tackled to the ground, a knife to his throat by an enraged civilian.

"Otherworldly pig!"

Just as quickly the man was pulled off of Frank as he got off the ground and huddled close in an alcove under some steps, soon after it appeared the riot had quieted down. Many were hurt, some most likely injured, but no one was dead with everyone involved restrained. The loud speakers started up and addressed everyone, those who were arrested, and those who stood by and idly watched.

"Citizens of Dunwall, it has come to our attention that there are those among you who have plotted against our beloved Empress. The attempted riot was a ruse, all set to stage a kidnapping of the World Traveler. He was to be used as leverage to bring our Empress into the open and assassinate her. There will be a thorough investigation, those responsible will be tried for treason, while those manipulated through lies and confusion, will be pardoned. All we ask is that you trust the World Traveler. He put himself at risk today for the good of this city; he means you no harm. That is all"

Frank felt like he could breathe a sigh of relief, even if it did hurt to breathe. As Frank stepped out into the open, his peace was shattered as he heard the click of a gun, he turned to see a woman pointing a pistol at him. Elite Guards pulled out their pistols in retaliation, ready to open fire.

"Put it down! Now!"

"You expect us to believe any of this!? He is here to hurt us! He must be stopped!"

The woman was riled up, the fighting must have brought out the worst in her.

"Take her down!"

The guards were going to kill an innocent woman, Frank knew he had to act quickly.

"Wait! Wait! Don't shoot! Nobody shoot! Guards stand down!"

Frank raised his hands slightly as the guards kept their pistols trained on the woman. She was in her mid-thirties and was most likely part of the working class.

"Calm down okay? Let's just talk about this"

"No! You refuse to tell us where you come from! But I've seen things! Those Outsider Shrines! The worship of the Outsider and what he has brought! You will do the same thing! You will bring chaos! You have already begun to bring chaos!"

"You're right, you're right. I have not been honest with you about where I come from. But give me a chance, to be honest. I want to prove to you, I want to prove to you and everyone that I mean no harm"

"Even if that is true, what is there to stop other things from crossing over to our world. How do we know you aren't the harbinger of other threats!?"

"Maybe, maybe something else will come, it could. There will always be threats. But I promise you; I am not one of them"

"You lie! You lie you lie you LIE!"

The guards were getting anxious, and the poor woman's life was about to end if Frank didn't do something. Frank continued to stand his ground when Todd chimed in.

"Frank, diagnostics, and repair is at eighty-five percent, but my programming can allow me to temporarily bypass the errors long enough to find you significant information about this woman"

"You can do that? Talk about a deus ex machina…do it"

"Who are you talking to!?"

"On my mark, fire!"

"Dammit I said stand down!"

Frank screamed at the guards once more, he was determined to keep matters under control, even if he was at risk of getting killed. Todd eventually found what Frank needed and began feeding the information to him.

"The woman's name is Abigail Blair. Employed at the waterfront docks. Mother of two children, Timothy and Simon Blair. Recently widowed as of last year after her husband Lucas Blair died of a heart attack"

"Abigail?"

Frank began to address Abigail, but he still needed to pick his words carefully.

"What? How do you…"

Abigail was confused as to how Frank knew her name.

"Abigail listen to me. I know about you. You lost your husband Lucas and you have two kids, Timothy and Simon. Now listen carefully, do you love your children?"

"What are you, doing?"

Abigail's eyes turned red and puffy with tears, her voice was hoarse.

"Abigail, do you love your children?"

"I…yes…of course…"

"I know it's been hard for you, you're probably not thinking clearly. Abigail, this is important. If you kill me, you will either be killed, or, or you will be captured and imprisoned. And if that happens, you will never see your children again. No one will care for them and they will be thrown onto the street; is that what you want for them?"

"No…I want to keep them safe…"

"Then put your trust in your Empress to look out for you and your children. You can start trusting her by trusting me. Please, Abigail put the gun down. We can end this peacefully, you can go on with your life, you can be a mother and raise your kids"

Abigail was shaking, but she slowly lowered her pistol.

Frank kept an arm out at bay to keep the guards from shooting Abigail. He approached her slowly, placing his hand on the barrel of the pistol, before calmly taking it from her and handing it over to one of the guards. Abigail buried her face in her hands and cried as Frank put his arms around the poor grieving woman to comfort her.

"It's okay, everything's okay. Come on, come over here so you can sit down"

Frank lead Abigail over to some stone steps, he grunted from his ribs as he sat down with her, an arm around her shoulder as she continued shaking and whimpering.

"There you go, can someone get me some clean water please?"

One of the civilians left the crowd and raced into one of the buildings, coming back out with a jug of water in hand as he handed it to Frank. He brought the jug to Abigail's lips and tipped it, helping her slowly drink it.

"Here you go"

After Abigail finished her drink, she wiped the tears from her bloated red eyes, she was finally calm.

"Thank you"

"Alright, it's okay. Guards, can one of you help take her home? Just tell them where you live, they'll escort you home"

An Elite Guard came forward and helped Abigail up. He seemed reluctant, but that was most likely due to his bravado. What was important was that Frank handled the situation carefully, and made sure no one was hurt in the end. The crowd stood around him in awe, he could have easily had that woman shot, but he managed to talk her into standing down.

Little did everyone know that Emily Kaldwin was closer than they realized, watching everything unfold from the rooftops. As she watched the climax of the uprising through her spyglass, a smile grew across her face. To see Frank not only put himself in harm's way but to do so without a single drop of blood being spilled. But the end of it surprised her the most. Instead of allowing the grieving woman to be executed, he spoke to her and provided the comfort she needed during the hard times she was faced with. People would still be divided about their opinions of the World Traveler, but what was important was that he did the right thing.

Emily had come to know Frank well over the past two weeks. It was a risk, but she put her trust in him and his ethics. Emily was happy to see that Frank represented everything he spoke of; and that her trust was well invested and well placed in him.


	10. Chapter 10

The Month of Rain, 12th Day, 1850, it had been days after Empress Emily Kaldwin thwarted the threat against her, with the assistance of Frank who had been lucky and wasn't gravely injured during the riot. After a small window of recovery, he felt it was time to go and would leave first thing in the morning. It was late at night, Emily stood over her mothers memorial at the gazebo overlooking the sea, it was the same spot her mother was cut down, the spot where Emily was taken shortly after.

Frank stood by Emily's side, her expression hadn't changed since they set foot on the gazebo.

"I visit here often. Sometimes when I am conflicted with what to do, I come here and ask myself what my mother would have done"

"Can I ask you something, Your Majesty?"

"Frank, it's okay, you may call me Emily; in private of course"

Emily had grown somewhat close to Frank. Not deeply, but enough to the point where he no longer needed to identify her by her position of power when they were away from public eyes and ears.

"Emily, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"No, go ahead"

"Do you miss her?"

"Everyday, although I try to repress it throughout my daily tasks. Dunwall requires a focused Empress. My father used to be able to communicate with her, in spirit. He told me the Outsider blessed him with a mystical object; a beating heart only he could see"

Frank would have found the idea of a dead woman speaking to someone through a beating heart to be strange years ago, but the concept of strange no longer applied to him.

"He used it to guide himself, to find and learn secrets so he could conquer his enemies. He would have talked with her but, Corvo was rather quiet in those days. Since then he has been more outspoken, probably because he wishes to guide me"

"He sounds like a good father"

"He is, although he will inevitably raise security protocols after he finds out what I have been up to these past few weeks. He is my father, but he is still Royal Protector and must uphold that position first, in public. For years, in private, he has been training me in the art of combat and stealth. It's been challenging, grueling, but I must be prepared in the event that something should unfold"

"Like what?"

"Something big. It could be someone or something that will try to tear down Dunwall. Should it come to fruition, I will be put in a situation where I won't have an army to stand behind. Corvo has been in that position before, there may come a time where I stand in his shoes. So, if that day comes; I must be ready"

Frank went quiet as he thought hard about what Emily said, it gave him an idea.

"I could use Todd to look into the future if you want"

"You have done your part. While I do appreciate your offer, I feel you are needed elsewhere. After all; you are the World Traveler"

Emily knew she could use someone like Frank, but she felt that keeping him around was not the right thing to do.

"I understand"

Frank understood that Emily wished to fight her own battles from here on out, she was still the Empress.

"May I ask you something, Frank?"

"Sure"

"You went to great lengths to ensure blood would not be spilled. You even put your own body on the line. Then there was that woman, she had you at gunpoint, the guards could have dealt with her swiftly but you chose to stand up for her even though she posed a threat. I understand you have good intentions; but how were you able to carry them out in the face of death?"

Frank already knew the answer to Emily's question.

"Honestly; I was terrified. But I also knew that no one deserved to be thrown in prison or executed for acting on mislead confusion or anger. That woman lost her husband, she has to look out for two children all on her own while working labor. She, she didn't deserve a cell or a bullet, she needed compassion and empathy. But I mean, you have done so much for your people, everything I say should make sense. Does it not make sense?"

"No, it does. It's good you stood by what you believe in; most people wouldn't die for their cause. I think it's time we head inside, would you agree?"

"Sure, I uh, I need some rest before I leave tomorrow"

Frank and Emily returned to Dunwall Tower and walked its corridors. Frank wanted to get one last look at everything before he left, he really did admire everything this world had to offer, from both the working class and the higher-ups. They made their way to the throne room, Frank had never officially been in this room, it was truly a sight to take in. Blue carpeting and banners matched the blue flowers strung up on trellis connected to the support beams, all stood out by the candle lights placed about, along with the ceiling lights strung around. Then there was the throne itself, diamond shaped and made of pure silver with leather seating. He wasn't sure if it was comfortable, but it did look imposing.

As Frank continued to become absorbed in his surroundings, he stopped paying attention to things close by and knocked over an unlit candle stand sitting on a podium, knocking it to the ground as it shattered. Both Frank and Emily went slack-jawed and bugged eyed in shock.

"Empress, is everything alright?"

The guard opened the door, Emily grabbed Frank and pulled him in front of the mangled candle stand as they both tried to hide it.

"Yes, everything is okay. Please continue to leave us be"

When the guard made his way out, Emily turned around and began picking up the pieces. Frank knelt down and helped her clean up, apologizing as he did.

"I am so sorry"

"You're fortunate, these guards would have had your head if I wasn't around. I'll tell them I knocked it over and that you're not to blame"

"Emily you don't need to do that"

"It's okay"

"Emily please…"

Emily cut Frank off.

"Frank, listen to me. Things can be replaced; you can't be"

Emily appreciated how Frank was being modest, but the last thing she wanted was for him to get in trouble the night before he was supposed to leave. Emily looked down at Frank's hand and touched the top of it, slipping her fingers under his palm and running her thumb across his knuckles delicately as her breathing grew slightly heavier. Emily's eyes eventually met with Frank's once more, something was on her mind.

"May I ask you something, Frank?"

"Sure"

"Many believe that I must represent Dunwall both politically and as a figure. While I have done my best to compensate for both since my inauguration from when I was young, sometimes I wanted and acted on the simple pleasures in life. Would you agree that one must sometimes act on impulse in order to provide balance?"

"Um, I mean, if what you want doesn't interfere with anything, I don't see anything wrong with it"

Emily took hold of Frank's hand. She had grown self-conscious of her hands, having aristocrats and sociopaths constantly holding them and kissing them, but she didn't mind holding hands with Frank. However, she was interested in more than just hand-holding.

"I've recently met someone I am pursuing as a love interest, a noble named Wyman. But I think I deserve one more night of freedom before I choose to be tied down"

"Um, I'm sorry what are we talking about?"

Frank was confused. Emily hoped he would catch on, but it was clear she was going to have to be blunt about what she wanted. She decided to just come out and tell Frank what she desired.

"Casual sex"

"Oh…"

Frank's eyes wandered, before widening as he caught on.

"OH! Oh, you mean…oh…um…oh…I…"

Emily smiled at Frank's timidness.

"So, would you be interested?"

"I…re…really?"

Frank gave Emily a perplexed look as he made eye contact, he thought he was hearing things.

"Yes"

Frank thought to himself for a minute, he wasn't sure what to make of Emily's advancements, maybe it was a trick.

"Uh…is this some kind of test?"

Emily giggled as she reached over and took hold of Frank's other hand.

"Frank, I may have started off as Empress at a young age, constantly surrounded by powerful and influential people who believe I have a moral obligation to fulfill; but that does not mean I have not, dallied, with men, and women, over the years. Even an Empress feels the need to sleep with someone, occasionally"

Frank cleared his throat before continuing to speak.

"I…I mean…is…isn't there anyone else?"

"Of course. But I have to admit, I find the idea of being intimate with someone from another world to be, fascinating; I also happen to think you're quite handsome"

Emily's feelings leaned towards experimental and physical, but they were feelings none the less.

"Is this a thing where if I say no I'll be thrown back in prison?"

Frank was afraid of what would happen if he said no. Emily giggled once more, taking a hand to Frank's cheek as she gently caressed it.

"No, no. You have every right to decline; although I hope you say yes"

Frank couldn't believe this was happening, but he weighed his options. He had never made love before, and as the years went by he found the idea of waiting for marriage to be mundane. There was also the idea that maybe this was something he needed to do to move forward from his previous relationship. And of course, there was Emily herself. She was a powerful, strong, smart and inspirational leader, Frank found that to be incredibly attractive, as well as her appearance, Emily Kaldwin was a very pretty woman. He sat on Emily's offer for a minute, before finally coming to a decision.

"…Screw it"

Frank cupped Emily's face as he leaned in and kissed her, her eyes widened from being caught off guard. After he broke the kiss, Emily's slack-jawed mouth formed into a smile as she pulled Frank in and kissed him further. It wasn't long until both parties consented and continued kissing one another, their lips parted and connected as they expressed their physical infatuation for each other.

Frank had bought contraceptive protection for such an occasion, but before his journey, he felt like he wouldn't need it; he guessed he was wrong.

The Month of Rain, 13th Day, 1850, Frank awoke the next morning in the royal chamber, it was storming heavily. Emily was still fast asleep, her arm lazily wrapped around him. Frank gently pulled himself from Emily's grip and sat up, the motion of him in bed woke her up. He ran his fingers through her dark brown hair, as they smiled at one another, still feeling the afterglow from the night before.

"Good morning"

Frank leaned down and kissed Emily's forehead.

"Good morning"

After Emily wished Frank a good morning as well, she got out of bed and stretched, she showed no shame in being naked in front of Frank long after last night, not like he would complain. Her body was toned, athletic, like an Olympic gymnast, but bore years worth of scars from top to bottom in various areas, a result of her intense training over the years. Emily looked over her shoulder at Frank, who couldn't hide that he had just been staring at her. She smiled and took a seat on the bed, turning around and taking a hand to Frank's shoulder, caressing him all the way down to his arm.

"How are you feeling?"

Emily was curious how Frank was doing after their time together from the night before.

"Good, last night was really good. I'm sorry I couldn't do more, I had no experience before last night"

Emily brought her hand to Frank's cheek, before reaching up and running her fingers through his scalp.

"It's okay, I found last night to be very enjoyable"

"Thanks, I have to say that, well, I knew you were strong, tough. But last night, I don't know I guess I wasn't expecting you to be so; gentle"

Emily got back into bed as she crawled up to Frank, she put her arms around the back of his neck as she sat next to him.

"Well, if you desired for me to be more rough, you should have spoken up"

"No no, I'm not complaining it was, more of an observation; last night was wonderful"

As Frank smiled, Emily smiled once more as she leaned in and kissed him on the forehead.

Frank and Emily both got out of bed and started getting dressed. When Frank was fully dressed, he took a seat once more on the bed. He reached over and felt the spot where Emily laid, he had a lot on his mind.

"Is everything okay?"

Emily was fixing herself up while looking at herself in the reflection of a glass cupboard across from where Frank was sitting on her bed, while occasionally looking back at him, she was concerned about his behavior.

"Yeah, no, I don't know"

"What's wrong?"

Frank paused for a second, trying to find the right words, before eventually speaking up again.

"I guess I was hoping maybe, what we did, I was hoping maybe would be a step in the right direction. What I mean is, I haven't been in a relationship in almost three years, and the reason is that…"

Frank went quiet once more, so Emily spoke up.

"You still love Elizabeth, don't you?"

Frank went quiet, but he didn't need to say anything for Emily to pick up on how he felt. As Frank reflected on his time in Dunwall, he found himself feeling conflicted. He wasn't sure if he was ready to depart, in fact, he felt like he didn't want to leave at all.

"I think, I think I, I don't wanna go back. I mean I don't wanna leave, I think I wanna stay here"

Emily turned to look at Frank, she understood what he was going through emotionally.

"I know it's hard for you, from what Corvo has told me it's not easy to mend a broken heart. He hasn't been able to move forward from losing my mother for thirteen years. Love is complicated, but, I hope I am able to share my heart with Wyman. Don't look at this as another rejection, it's nothing personal. Last night was, it was just for fun; I hope you understand"

Frank looked down, fiddling with his hands as he nodded in disappointment before speaking up.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course"

"The people who killed your mother, did you ever confront them?"

Frank watched Emily stop adjusting her hair and clothes as she stared at her own reflection, her warm expression shifted into a somewhat somber one.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't…"

Frank hesitated but Emily continued.

"No, I never got the opportunity. After Corvo clashed with Daud, the Whalers collapsed and disbanded over the years"

"Did you ever, think about what you would do if you confronted them? Do you think it would give you closure?"

Emily had always thought about it, but she wasn't sure what she would do or how she would react if she found Daud or anyone associated with him who was responsible for that day.

"I'm not sure. If I may ask, does this have something to do with Elizabeth?"

"Yes, well, I feel like, maybe if I find the man who killed her, maybe it will help me understand why she left"

Emily thought about what Frank said, and turned to face him once more.

"Frank, there is a reason I never pursued my mother's killers long after Corvo sparred them. Somethings are more important than seeking answers to questions one should stop asking themselves. If you think finding the culprit responsible for Elizabeth's death will bring you closure; then you will set yourself on a path of self-destruction. If you truly desire to get answers from him, I cannot stop you, all I ask of you is that you be careful"

Emily wasn't sure what she would do if able to confront those responsible for the death of her mother, but that doesn't mean she had a desire to confront them, she hoped Frank would understand that. Frank and Emily exited the room and stood face to face in the hallway as they bid each other farewell.

"I have important business to attend to, feel free to see yourself out. I hope you find time to visit again, you have been a tremendous help; thank you for what you have done for Dunwall"

"Goodbye, Your Majesty, Empress Emily Kaldwin"

Frank managed to smile, although he still felt disappointed.

"Goodbye, Frank Williams, World Traveler"

Emily held her hand out for Frank to kiss. Normally this would have made Emily uncomfortable, but Frank was not some rich snob or self-absorbed zealot; he earned this opportunity, even if he felt otherwise.

Frank knew that if he took Emily's hand, if he kissed it, that he would be saying goodbye, but what could he do. He wanted to stay, but he knew he couldn't, he knew it was time to go, and he knew that he had no choice in the matter. Frank wistfully took hold of Emily's hand and kissed it, and soon after she nodded farewell, she walked away. There was no celebration, no speeches, no fan fair; just the empty quiet hallway that Frank stood in all by himself, all alone, as his journey came to a lackluster and disappointing end.

As Emily left, Frank slowly paced up and down the hallway, contemplating his future after getting a start with his supposed dream. He felt torn, conflicted, he knew what he did was right, but was this really all he had to look forward to. His conflict began to turn into frustration, which slowly progressed into anger as his pacing got faster and his feet got heavier.

He'd had enough, he knew what he wanted, and he knew there might be consequences if he took action. But he didn't care anymore, a destiny where he was forced to traverse worlds alone was something he never wanted. But now he was stuck on this path; he at least deserved to have a better understanding of why he was alone. Frank took Todd out of his backpack and put it on his wrist, demanding to be taken to a place no man or woman should go willingly.

"Todd, take me to Rapture. Find me a point long after…after Elizabeth died"

"Frank, your heart rate is elevated and there is a massive increase in testosterone. I also sense that the amygdala part of your brain is overriding your cortex. I suggest you wait until your mood has subsided before making any rash decisions"

"Todd; take me to Rapture now"

"Frank, Rapture is dangerous, it is strongly recommended that…"

Frank screamed as he interrupted Todd.

"NOW TODD!"

Todd was quiet for a few seconds, before eventually speaking up.

"…very well, please stand by"

In a flash, Frank was gone. He was determined to get answers, he needed answers, he needed to mend his broken heart and his broken mind. He was willing to do it, even if there was a possibility that Rapture would become his final destination; even if it meant that the man who murdered Elizabeth, could also end his life.


	11. Chapter 11

November 14th, 1959, as the light dimmed and Frank's vision settled, he found himself unable to process what was in front of him due to the rotten, rancid, foul odor of death that filled that air, causing him to regurgitate his dinner from the day before. After spitting out excess vomit, Frank looked up and took in his surroundings, it appeared to be what was once a fancy restaurant, like something out of the 1950's. It was hard to tell though, with the dim flickering lights and all the debris and muck scattered about. Frank looked out a nearby window, he couldn't believe it. It looked like something out of a painting, but it was real. Fish and other sea life swam by skyscrapers built and sustained, all the way on the ocean floor. An entire city at the bottom of the ocean; it was like Atlantis itself. Frank tried to calm himself, he was only in Rapture for less than a minute and already he began to regret his decision, but there was no turning back, and that got him thinking.

Frank remembered how his first day in Dunwall turned out, with him in prison, something told him he wouldn't be so lucky if he ventured around Rapture and had no way to get home, people in this city were more enticed with their own version of the death penalty than an actual justice system. He decided the best thing to do was stay put and wait for Todd to finish charging. It looked as if no one had been inside the restaurant for a while. If he could keep his head down and hide out, he figured he would be safe. Frank looked around and spotted a janitors closet, he walked over to it, his feet splashing with each step on the soaked floor, it wasn't a surprise water was coming in.

Inside the closet, Frank settled in and took a seat on the ground. He looked over and saw a dusty radio on a shelf, maybe some music could help with his mood, given the situation he was in. Flipping it on, he was treated to the sound of static, so he fiddled with the dials until the sound came in clearly. A song was starting, and a woman's voice came out of the speakers to the strum of a guitar.

" _See the Pyramids along the Nile. Watch the sunrise from a tropic isle. Just remember, darling all the while. You belong to me_ "

Frank recognized the voice; it was Elizabeth.

" _See the marketplace in old Algiers. Send me photographs and souvenirs. Just remember, when a dream appears. You belong to_ …"

Before the song could continue, Frank grabbed the radio and threw it against the wall, smashing it to pieces. Frank sat in silence for a few seconds, until he could no longer hold back his pain as he buried his face in his hands and wept. The radio served as a cruel reminder of why he was in Rapture, it also reminded him that Elizabeth was gone, long gone; living her life happily without him.

Hours had gone by, the only reason Frank knew that was because Todd continued to inform him. He wished he hadn't destroyed the radio out of frustration, he could've been listening to some oldies to pass the time. He decided to occupy what time he had to formulate a plan in case things went south. It took some time, not like he had anything better to do, but he was able to construct something that might help get him out of a bind. He also found an empty pistol, could be useful for intimidation. More time passed, almost a full day, he tried to sleep but his nerves were too rattled. So he waited, and waited, and waited, he waited for hours until finally, he lost his patience and decided to head out. He figured that by the time he arrived at Atlas' location, Todd will have finished charging.

November 15th, 1959, Frank walked for what felt like days, even though it had only been several hours since he decided to step out and make his way to Atlas. Occasionally, he found himself gawking at the dimly lit skyscrapers, they were visible through the indestructible glass that stretched from ceiling to floor of the massive corridors, Rapture was truly a sight to take in. The fact that one man could be ambitious enough to use his vast wealth to construct an entire city underwater. It was astounding, but it was also horrifying. The art deco foundation was crumbling right in front of his eyes, and the occasional dead body he walked past made me dry heave. When the sickness passed, he would feel overwhelming sadness, he couldn't stop thinking about the dead. They were alive once, they were people, people with dreams, people with aspirations and work ethic, people who were probably desperate to see the fruits of their labor grow. So what did they do, they turned towards a city that was not just outside of societies norm, but outside their radar. Sure, a lot of them were selfish, maybe even worse, but some of them were probably good, in some ways. And now this was their legacy, a legacy no one would know. They were nothing more than bodies filling up a graveyard that was once a thriving city. Maybe in time, when Rapture fully crumbled and the world knew of its existence, maybe then people would dig up these lost souls, find out more about who they were and what they wanted, maybe then they would be remembered and talked about.

As Frank's thoughts centered around legacy, he began to think about his own legacy. If something happened to him down in Rapture, that would be it, no one would know who he was, he would just be another body amongst others. His legacy might live on, but not in Rapture. There was Dunwall, where he made his share of friends as well as enemies. Emily would make sure he was remembered, maybe, hopefully, but doubtful. Frank imagined he would most likely wind up as a passing thought for years to come; even to those he supposedly helped.

Frank had arrived at his destination, Hestia Chambers. Looking up, he saw a massive sign above him, Fontaine's Center for the Poor, Atlas' headquarters were just up ahead. He should have felt a sense of relief, but it was only more nerve-racking knowing who he was going to confront. Right as he was about to press on, a figure stepped out of the shadows and started walking towards him. It was a woman, wearing a bunny masquerade mask, and a bloody tattered white dress. She was wielding a sharp knife, also covered in blood. Her smile revealed missing teeth, and the ones she still had were rotting. Her blonde hair was matted and had bald patches, and only her right blue eye was visible through the mask hole, the other appeared dark.

"My my my, what's a handsome man like you doing around here"

The woman spoke to Frank in a grizzled voice, he was frozen unable to speak or move. This caused the woman to be visibly upset, as her smile turned into a frown.

"Oh, you think your too good for me do ya? Is that it? Well…DO YA!?"

The woman screamed, and Frank managed to snap out of it long enough to talk to her.

"No no no no no that's, that's, that's not, that's not it, it, I…"

Frank tried to talk, but his fear overwhelmed him, as the woman started crying out of her visible eye.

"Ya know, I came down to Rapture to be an actress, a star. Andrew Ryan said I had it all. Talent, beauty, ample bosom, a can that could turn heads, legs for days…but that ain't enough for you, is it? Is it?…IS IT!?""

The woman held her knife up in a threatening manner and began to approach Frank, he needed to think fast. There was no time for Todd to figure out who she was, not like that would matter. She was clearly unrecognizable from however she originally looked, thanks to the ADAM abuse. Finally, Frank's brain switched back on as he tried to talk his way out of getting killed.

"I'm shy around girls!"

The woman stopped and stared at Frank in confusion.

"Yeah, yeah. It's so hard for, for me to, to, to talk to girls…especially ones that are…so…so pretty…pretty like you…I get so…so shy"

A smile grew on the woman's face as she walked up to Frank, exaggerating her hips with each step. When she was face to face with him, she started caressing his arms and chest. Almost as if she was trying to be seductive, for lack of a better word.

"Awww aren't you a little cutie"

The woman removed her mask, underneath was truly a horrifying and unpleasant sight to take in. Her left eye was missing, along with her nose, and her skin was leathery and crusty. Frank tried not to look disgusted or terrified as he pretended to be enticed by the creature in front of him.

"Ya know darling, normally you'd have to buy me a few drinks before I let ya have some sugar, but I'll let ya have it on the house"

The woman leaned in, pushing her tongue into Frank's mouth as she started kissing him. Her breath was rancid, Frank could feel it almost burning the back of his throat. He fought desperately to hold back from crying and gagging, he wanted more than anything to push the woman away. But he couldn't, he didn't want to freak her out. It wasn't worth dying over, not after coming this far. When the woman was finished, she looked at Frank with a massive smile as she let out a wheezed laugh.

"By the way, my names Emily, take care sweetheart"

The woman named Emily put her mask back on and pranced off, singing and laughing to herself.

Tears ran down Frank's eyes, but no sobbing followed it, just a shocked expression frozen on his face as he wept internally. Not just over what happened, but the woman herself. To see the look in her eye, and know that the original person behind that hideous face was gone, probably had been gone for a long time. It's just as Frank thought to himself, she was probably a decent person at one point, a person with a dream; now stuck in a perpetual nightmare.

Frank went up several flights of stairs, till he reached the front of Atlas' headquarters. A man with a masquerade mask stood at the doorway. After what had happened, it was almost impossible for Frank to cover his nerves, he hoped maybe Atlas' resistance would be desperate enough to take anyone.

"Hi, uh, I uh, I…I'm here to see Atlas uh, I…I wanna, I wanna join the, you know, cause"

The man stared dead-eyed at Frank, before opening the door and letting him in. As Frank stepped in, the door slammed shut behind him, so he took a second to whisper to Todd about his charging progress.

"Todd, how much time do we have till we can leave"

"Thirty minutes, but it's not too late to turn back"

"What are you talking about?"

Frank was confused over what Todd was saying.

"You don't have to do this. You can turn around and walk away, and we can leave when I'm ready. It's not too late Frank"

Frank paused for a second, maybe Todd was right, maybe it wasn't too late. But what else could he do? Jump from world to world, destined to be alone, and pretend like he was happy with it? No, this was all he had left, and he was going to see it through to the end.

"No; I'm finishing this"

Stepping in, Frank got a good look at the place. It was completely dilapidated, it looked like the foundation would give away any second and the roof would come down on him. Wallpaper was peeling off the walls, and there were papers and Who is Atlas? posters were strewn about, most likely pumped out from the rusted printing presses nearby. Frank's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the sound of footsteps coming up a nearby stairwell, it was him; Atlas.

Atlas wore slacks with suspenders and a worn dress shirt. He was rugged, but a good-looking man, with blue eyes, brown hair, and a five o clock shadow. But it was just a mask, a mask made of recycled skin from surgery. Before plastic surgery, he was bald with a goatee, his features vastly different from the appearance he took on now. In reality, he was Frank Fontaine, master criminal and the reason for Raptures downfall. He spoke to Frank in an Irish accent, although there wasn't a hint of enthusiasm in his voice.

"Hi there, you new? Everyone's downstairs, we're short on manpower, come on"

As Atlas turned around to walk back downstairs, Frank stood there, speechless, frozen, his whole body had shut down. Atlas saw from the stairway that Frank was still standing where he was. He came back up and started walking towards him, a perplexed look in his eye over the new recruit.

"Are you deaf son? Or are you waiting for a written invitation? I said come downstairs, now"

Frank snapped out of it, his brain kicked into gear as he pulled his gun out and pointed it at Atlas.

"STOP!"

Frank screamed at Atlas, stopping him dead in his tracks, a look of surprise across his face.

"You, I, we, I, uh…you, come with me!"

Frank blurted out broken words as he stammered, the heavy gun shaking in his hand. He could tell Atlas wasn't afraid, he could see it in his eyes, it was obvious to him that he had never even held a gun until now. Atlas started making his way towards Frank as he kept the gun pointed at him and attempted to stand his ground.

"Stop! I said stop! I'll, I'll, I'll…"

Atlas grabbed Frank and disarmed him of his weapon. He observed it for a bit, before pointing it at Frank. He pulled the trigger, click. He looked at the gun in confusion before opening the chamber, revealing it to be empty; now he was angry.

Atlas threw Frank's gun aside and pulled out his own. BANG! The gunshot rang out loud, sending a bullet straight into Frank's in his right arm, which sent him flying backward. Adrenaline kicked in and Frank was on his feet, bolting for the door while dodging gunfire. Frank forced the door open and shoved the guard aside as he bolted down the stairway and raced for safety and exited the way he came in. Everything was happening so fast that he forgot that he didn't even know where he was or where he was going. He shouted at Todd for instructions as his heart raced and his feet took him as fast as he could go.

"Todd! Todd! I need to get to Dr. Suchong's Free Clinic! Tell me how to get there! Hurry!"

"Straight ahead, I will guide you using the fastest route I know of"

It was officially, things had gone from bad, to worse, to completely screwed. It's not like he could say Todd didn't suggest they leave, it was even suggested that they shouldn't go to Rapture in the first place. But now, Frank was wounded and being chased through the city. It was all his fault, he only had himself to blame for his irrational decision to come to the place where Elizabeth died; for now, it was actually starting to look like Rapture would be his final resting place.


	12. Chapter 12 - Part 3

November 15th, 1959, Frank's reflecting came to an end as the reality of where he was and the danger he was in set back in for him.

"I can't believe I'm here. How the hell did I get here?"

Todd chimed in to answer Frank's question

"You insisted we go to Rapture, so I brought us here"

Frank closed his eyes and shook his head in grief.

"No, Todd, you don't understand. I didn't mean that when I asked how I got here"

"If you mean, how did we arrive at this specific location. You walked into Atlas' Headquarters and pointed the gun you found at him. When he found out your gun was empty, he shot you in your right bicep. Shortly after you escaped and made your way here"

Frank didn't like how Todd was hammering in everything regarding their situation.

"Todd I, I was trying to say I wasn't being literal, it was a rhetorical question; I know why I'm here"

"I understand"

Frank decided to find out from Todd how much time he had left until Atlas and his crew caught up with them, although any answer he was going to get wouldn't be a good one.

"How much more time do we have until they arrive?"

"They're right outside the door to the clinic, they're coming in now"

Frank heard clamoring outside, they had arrived. Atlas stepped through the door with at least ten other men in tow, their outfits dirty and muddled, wearing masquerade masks to cover their ADAM deformities. They looked absolutely disgusting, except the ringleader, Atlas. And now, Frank Williams was staring down the barrel of his gun, along with several others. His emotions had become his downfall, and led to him taking a bullet in the arm. Todd had only ten minutes left to charge, ten minutes; and Atlas' men were standing right in front of him.

"You've caused quite a stir, haven't you? Put him down"

Fontaine, with a fake Irish accent he used under the guise of Atlas, lowered his pistol and ordered his men to finish what Frank had already started, but Frank was far from done as he pulled out some kind of makeshift trigger with his good arm.

"I wouldn't do that"

Everyone looked at the trigger in confusion.

"Suchong didn't tell you? He rigged this place to blow so he could cover his tracks, but he never had the chance to use it before he died. There are bombs, everywhere. Under the ceiling, behind the walls, beneath your feet. You shoot me, I drop this, we all go up. Any of you move or try and run, I'll pull this trigger. You'll all be dead before you could even process the explosion"

All the men stopped pointing their guns at Frank, their eyes wide with fear. Little did they know that it was all a ruse. When Frank arrived in Rapture, he knew he couldn't storm into Atlas' headquarters without a plan. So while he was hiding, he had glued and pieced together something that resembled a bomb trigger. Luckily they all appeared to fall for it, all of them except Atlas, who looked almost annoyed, his eyes squinting as if he was pondering something. Finally, he spoke up among the gasps of his men.

"Alright, you've forced our attention. Speak, what do you want?"

"I want you, I wanna talk to you, privately"

Atlas raised an eyebrow.

"Could've saved yourself a bullet if you hadn't made a scene"

Frank forced himself up from off the ground, trigger still in hand as he headed to the doorway across from where Suchong's body still laid. He moved backward, keeping his eyes on everyone. Atlas moved forward and away from his followers, his arms folded in frustration. But he wasn't a fool, he knew the detonator was fake, too bad his followers were too spliced up to tell the difference between a real trigger and a bunch of glued together pipes. But, he was curious. Who the hell was this guy and why was he trying to take him hostage. He looked like he didn't belong in Rapture, or anywhere on the surface. But it was almost 1960, times had most likely changed above water since the 1940's. There was no saying how long this guy had been here. And that bracelet, what was that thing. Atlas would find out; then he would kill him.

Atlas opened the door for Frank and they both stepped in. Inside was some kind of office, with a table in the center and two chairs. It appeared to be some kind of testing faculty for trying out Plasmid samples. People would sit down, try out stuff from off the assembly line, and Suchong would record the results. Now, it was going to be used so Frank and Atlas could talk, although it would be more like an interrogation, from both of them.

"Your arms not looking too well, you should probably…"

Frank interrupted Atlas.

"You can drop the act, I know who you are; Fontaine"

Frank didn't need to be swayed by a false Irish accent while talking to Fontaine, he wanted to hear his real voice.

Atlas' eyebrows furrowed when he heard what Frank said. Now he was really confused and angry. How the hell did this guy know who he was? Atlas, Fontaine, allowed his real voice to come out as he sneered, a Bronx accent replacing his fake Irish one.

"So, you know the truth, do you?"

"Yes"

"While we're being upfront, you can put that away, I know it don't work"

Frank felt like a fool, but Fontaine hadn't killed him yet, so that was a plus. He put the makeshift device down, as Fontaine eyed his bracelet.

"What about that? That for show too?"

"No, it's real"

"What's it do?"

"It…it talks to me, inside my head, it…you know what, it's too complicated. Anyway it's not important"

"No, guess it isn't. Guess your here to out me in front of every chump from here to the Welcome Center, are you? Is that it? First I had to take care of that McClintock dame and now you"

"No that's not why I'm here"

"What is it then? A payoff? Want me to slip some scratch your way so you can keep tight-lipped about my little secret? I don't know if you noticed but I ain't had access to my establishments in a long time, even though my names on the building. Speaking of names; what's your name anyway kid?"

Frank went quiet, his eyes wandered left to right as he stared at the table, before looking up once more to speak.

"I'm…I'm the World Traveler"

Frank felt compelled to call himself the title he was given in Dunwall, almost as if he was trying to comfort himself, given the situation he put himself in.

"The World Traveler?"

Fontaine snickered, he could tell Frank was trying to sound important and imposing, but he only came off as pathetic.

"Yeah"

"I didn't ask what your alias was, what's your real name?"

"Frank…Frank Williams"

Fontaine's eyes lit up.

"Frank huh? Looks like we got something in common. Ha, mind if I call you Frankie?"

Frank looked down at the table, his lip quivered and his eyes watered from the mixture of physical pain and heartbreak.

"She used to call me that; you killed her"

"She?"

Fontaine sat back in his chair, an apathetic look on his face.

"Elizabeth"

"Who? Details Frankie"

Frank reached into his pocket and pulled the photo of him and Elizabeth at Coney Island during their first date and pushed it over to Fontaine. Fontaine took it, observed it, and pushed it back, his expression unchanged.

"I don't remember icin this broad"

Frank closed his eyes in frustration as he shed tears, his face burning red. He opened his eyes once more, filled with hate as he lashed out at Fontaine.

"You were locked and imprisoned inside your own department store and she got you out in exchange for a child! After that, you kidnapped and tortured her to get the Ace in the Hole! She got it for you and you killed her!"

Fontaine looked around the room, trying to remember who the girl was. His expression changed to mild shock of realization, before a sharks grin formed on his face.

"Oh, now I remember. That whore was a pain in my ass. I will admit though, she was easy on the eyes"

Frank gasped as he tried to take a breath, he couldn't hold back his emotions anymore but tried not to bawl in front of Fontaine. It was here Fontaine could see what brought Frank to him.

"I get it now, you wanna get even for me whackin your girl, that right?"

"No, she's not dead"

"Whaddya mean she ain't dead?"

Fontaine was confused.

"She…she's alive, she was brought back to life. But she's not here anymore, she's far away"

Fontaine was officially annoyed. Frank was obviously hurt by what he did to Elizabeth, but if she was alive then why go through all of this. Then he remembered physically threatening to lobotomize her with a pick under her eyelid, a pick he dug into her skull with the tap of a hammer, all so he could get information.

"So, she's alive. She was one tough broad, but that's why your here is it? Because I hurt your precious squeeze? I just needed the Ace in the Hole! If she hadn't been so stubborn she coulda avoided almost having a pick run through her melon!"

Frank was sick to his stomach over what Fontaine said, but once again he was wrong.

"No! I'm not here for revenge! Not like it would change anything, we're not even together anymore"

Fontaine's eyes burned with anger, now he was past annoyed and at the point of being full blown pissed.

"So let me know if I'm missing anything. You ain't here to out me, you don't want money, you don't wanna whack me, and you ain't even tied down to the broad your belly achin over, then what the hell do you want!? Was your plan to get me here so you could waste my time!? Tell me, Frankie; why go through all of this?"

Frank went silent, the room filled with his breathing as he tried to hold it together.

"Speak!"

Fontaine's patience was gone as he slammed his hands on the table, he was ready to kill Frank right here and right now. Frank snapped out of it, he hadn't tried to purposefully stall anything, but it was time to tell Fontaine why he was there.

"I'm here because I have nothing else! Nothing! I gave her everything she wanted, we were supposed to be together. But she left, she left and married someone else because he…"

Frank knew he couldn't give away his knowledge of Jack Ryan, so he held his tongue and tried to be vague.

"…he reminded her of someone she knew from here. I've been in three relationships, counting Elizabeth. After my second relationship ended I spent years away from where I lived. After I moved, I occupied myself with school and before you knew it I found peace and clarity. So when Elizabeth left me I tried that again, it didn't work. For three long years, all I could think about was her. It was nagging me! I couldn't figure it out, everything was in order! I loved her and she loved me! Why did she leave? She said it was so I could accomplish my dream, my dream to travel and help people, and show them kindness and compassion. But, no there had to be more to it. And then it hit me; you. You tortured her, you killed her, you broke her. She told me that every time she heard my name, deep down, she thought of you and everything you did. She claimed us sharing names didn't change how she felt about me…but then…she left…"

Frank was hysterical, both the pain in his arm and his emotions brought him to the point where all he could do was weep.

"I came here because I want to understand what she went through, talking to you is the only way I can understand. I wanna know why you did it, I have to know, I need to understand why she left, I need to know if her leaving me could have been avoided. I'm here to ask you; why? What could have possibly driven you to do what you did? Why did you hurt her? Why did you kill her? She gave you what you wanted. She got you out of your department store, she gave you the Ace in the Hole. Why didn't you just give her the child and let her go? I have to know please, it's all I have left. You can do whatever you want to me after this just please, please please please please, just tell me why. Please…please…tell me why…just…tell me why…"

Fontaine processed everything Frank told him. Of all the dumb reasons to come looking for him, his girlfriend allegedly leaving because of him was why; and he thought Splicers were delusional. He could refuse and then kill him, but he would only suffer for a minute. Fontaine figured he could have fun with Frank before putting him down. Besides, it had been a long time since he had an actual conversation with someone as himself. Being Atlas was a twenty-four seven job, it felt refreshing to break character with someone once in a while. He used to be able to do that with his closest subordinates, but they were dead, had been for a while. So Fontaine decided he'd humor Frank and give him what he wanted; then he'd make him regret asking for it. Fontaine leaned forward and looked Frank right in the eye as he began to speak.

"Why?…Why not?"

Frank stared at Fontaine with desperate confusion in his eyes, he continued to speak.

"You know what, I kind of like you Frankie, you seem like the kind of guy who knows what he wants, so I'll let you in on my own personal philosophy. Right and wrong; they're just five letter words. You think Rapture built itself on the foundation of what's right and wrong? Even the great Andrew Ryan refuses to believe in what he calls, petty morality. There's no such thing, just like there's no such thing as Atlas. But you, your like every other mook down here who thought I was looking out for them. You all hold onto the idea of what is, good. You know back before this face I built Fontaine's Home for the Poor, and the Little Sister's Orphanage, it was just a front. After that, I faked my death, took on a new identity: Atlas the Revolutionary, I gave everyone false hope, made the chumps think they were worth something. But it never mattered to me, it was just another move. That's all it is, that's all it's ever been kid, business. You think I'm the only one to back out on a deal? No, but I don't do it because I'm evil; I do it to keep them all in line, to step on every sap before they get a chance to sprout"

Frank's head hung low, almost as if he had been defeated.

"Let me ask you something, how far did being good go for, what was her name? Elizabeth? How far did that get her? How far has it gotten you right now? How far did that get both of you, considering she ain't even in the picture anymore and your here? From one Frank to another, let me give you some advice; stop focusing on what's right and wrong and do what you want! If you want something, take it! Now I've never had a conscious, but if you leave yours at the door, you could have whatever you set your sights on kid. Hell, you could have every Elizabeth in the world if that's your thing"

Frank looked Fontaine in the eyes, tears rolling down his cheeks, he looked crushed, like he had completely and utterly lost.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Look at you. I see it in your eyes kid, face it; you know I'm right"

Frank had a look of disbelief. Dark thoughts had always clouded his judgment from time to time, but he always found a way back, always. He knew Fontaine was wrong, and he knew exactly why.

"No, your not. You wanna know why?"

"Tell me, Frankie. I could use a good laugh"

" _We both know what happens next_ " That's what she said before you killed her. What do you think she meant by that?"

Fontaine's breathing got heavier, but he couldn't hide that his nerves were rattled. Somehow he had pushed what Elizabeth had told him in that hallway out of his mind and had completely forgotten about it. But Frank's reminder reminded him of how he felt after he had gotten the Ace in the Hole and left her for dead, a gut feeling that something was off about the whole thing.

"Yeah, you thought about it long after the fact, what she said. But why? Why did she say that? Because she meant something else when she said that. Think about it. Why did she go through everything she went through? Why would she give you the Ace in the Hole without putting up a fight? Why would she do that? Why would she do that knowing you would betray her? She knew she needed to make that sacrifice because it was the right thing to do, but she also knew that by handing you the Ace in the Hole, that your fate was sealed. She knew that when you took it, you were setting yourself on a path for…something…something big, to come your way. Well guess what; she was right. And you wanna know how I know? Because she told me all about it"

Fontaine grabbed the edge of the table, gritting his teeth, his face turning red as Frank antagonized him.

"You better spill what you know right now kid or…"

Frank interrupted Fontaine.

"Or what? What you'll lobotomize me? Or whatever sick thing you can think of? Or maybe you'll hurt that little girl? Oh wait, you don't know where she is. You have no leverage, nothing to threaten me with. So no, you're not gonna get a thing from me. But I am gonna let you in on something, and that's the fact that something is coming. It's coming and there isn't a god damn thing you can do about it. Not only is it coming but you will never see it coming. It's gonna blindside you and you're gonna feel like an idiot when you're laying on your back and feeling the pain and hopelessness that you put so many people through! And as you try desperately to hold onto that last breath your gonna think to yourself that she was right! And I was right! We were both right! That will be the last thought you ever think as the lights go out for you! There is good and evil and you are the pinnacle of evil!"

Frank's eyes were filled with tears and hatred as he lifted his good arm and pointed at Fontaine.

"You are going to suffer for all the misery and pain and suffering you've caused! For the lives you've destroyed and taken! There will be retribution! For EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING YOU HAVE DONE!"

In a fit of rage, Frank hawked a massive ball of saliva right in Fontaine's face, and almost immediately he came to his senses. His face took on an expression of horror, expressing the regret of what he had just done. At that moment he realized coming to Rapture and looking for Fontaine was now the second dumbest thing he had ever done in his entire life; the number one thing was spitting in Fontaine's face.

Fontaine wiped the spit from his face, and in a split second, he grabbed Frank, slamming his head hard on the table. First once, then again, and again, and again, and once more for good measure.

Frank's head was spinning as he hit the ground and crumpled up, he felt a trickle of blood run down his forehead. Almost immediately, Fontaine had Frank on his feet as he tossed him through the door, the handle bursting and the lock breaking as Frank flew right onto the floor near the group of Splicers. Fontaine stepped out, the fake detonator in his hand as he dismantled it in front of the Splicers and tossed it back into the room. As the Splicers turned their attention to Frank, they somehow gathered enough sense to realize they were tricked, they were not happy about it.

As Frank desperately crawled to get away, Fontaine had him on his feet once again, dragging him over to the room where Suchong's body still laid as he threw him to the ground on a pile of broken glass. His coat provided some protection, but his hands and face were still vulnerable to cuts and scrapes. While he curled up in pain on the ground, Fontaine appeared to be doing something in one of the cupboards, there was a switch inside of it. He pressed it and the wall opened up, revealing a secret passageway full of windows, doors, and counters.

Fontaine dragged Frank through the glass and into the passageway, down what appeared to be a ramp and around a corner. The whole time he delightfully watched Frank look up at him, crying in pain as he stopped dragging him and left him on the black and white tiled floor, now stained with his blood. Fontaine knew he would never get what information he could out of him; so it was time to end this problem once and for all. With his fake Irish accent back in place, Fontaine ordered his men to put the hurt on Frank.

"Give it to him boys, soften him up but don't knock him out. I want him to feel every second of it"

"No…no…please…"

Frank held his hands out in front of him while on his knees, it was no use. One man grabbed him from behind and stood him up as a flurry of kicks and punches were sent his way, every blow more punishing than the last. He tasted his own blood as he spat out his teeth, his top lateral incisor, canine, and first molar teeth all knocked out of the right side of his mouth. He felt his ribs crack and his insides hurt. He hollered in pain as one of the Splicers dug their fingers into the hole in his coat and into his bullet wound, before throwing him onto the ground, kicking and stomping him while he was down. He wanted to beg them to stop, but he couldn't make words, all he could do was cry, cry from the pain, cry from the hopelessness, cry from being close to death and knowing he was going to die.

When they were done, Frank was on his back, almost motionless. He couldn't stop wailing, every inch of him was in agony. Fontaine had been searching for something in the meantime, and he found it; a wrench.

"Pick him up"

Two of Fontaine's men dragged Frank onto his feet, holding him up, he could hardly stand. Fontaine grabbed Frank by the hair, pulling it, holding his head up and forcing him to look him in the eye as he mockingly patted his face.

"There you go. Now, what was it you said? I could do whatever I wanted to you? Shoulda been careful what you wished for boyo. So, you want to know what your dear precious darling went through, well here it is. Take it all in son. Your gonna die, just like she did; helpless, afraid, and alone, with no one to find you and no one to mourn you. But I want your experience to be faithful, so I'm gonna do you in the way I did her; with a wrench against your skull. But hey, don't take it personally…"

Fountain leaned in and let a hint of his original accent come out, not enough for his lackeys to pick up on, but enough to hammer in the point for Frank, before he hammered in his skull.

"…it's just business Frankie"

Fountain stood back and pulled the wrench from his pocket as he readied it. Frank closed his eyes, sobbing as he braced himself for the inevitable, when voice rang in his head, it was Todd.

"Frank"

Franks eyes snapped open at the sound of Todd's voice.

"Todd? Todd is…is that you?"

Fontaine lowered his wrench in confusion as Frank talked to himself. Fontaine could see Frank's bracelet light up, what was he trying to pull now.

"Yes, it's me. I've been here the entire time"

"Todd I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you, I should have listened to Emily, I should never have come here. I'm sorry Todd, I'm so sorry…"

Before Frank could continue apologizing, Todd spoke up with words of comfort and wisdom.

"Frank, it's okay. Listen to me. You are not alone. Fontaine is wrong. I may be incapable of speculation, but, I can put together facts from what I have observed. I have seen many worlds and the actions of people. Big and small, people have brought about what you call kindness, compassion, and love to those they care for, as well as complete strangers. After obtaining all the information I have, I have come to a conclusion; good is more than just a mere concept, and that it does in fact exist. Even when things seem hopeless, good will always overcome what you call, evil. Now, this next part, you are required to pay close attention to my instructions. Over the course of these events, someone bypassed my security and gave me information. It told me to tell you the conclusion I came to regarding our journey together. It also said: Close your eyes, and cover your ears"

ZAP! A white electric flare hit the room and in a split second, a figure was standing among everyone, dressed in a black soldier uniform with some kind of makeshift gas mask. Strapped to the soldier were an M4 Carbine and a holstered pistol with an ammunition belt. All of Fontaine's men stared slack-jawed at the figure. Fontaine dropped his wrench, hitting the ground with a clatter as he stared in awe. Without saying a word and with lightning reflexes, the soldier whipped out a flash grenade, unpinned it and threw it all in the span of one second. Frank watched as the grenade flew through the air, it was almost in slow motion. He came out of his daze long enough to come to his senses and pull himself free from the Splicers grasp as he curled up into a ball with his hands over his ears.

BANG! The grenade went off, Splicers scattered in the confusion of being disorientated. Frank could hear a slight ringing from not covering his ears properly. He felt himself get grabbed again as he was pulled up the ramp and around the corner into cover. The soldier pulled Frank in close, the voice deepened with a voice box.

"Frank, can you hear me?"

"What?"

Frank was still disorientated.

"Frank, focus"

"Uh…uh…yes…I can hear…"

"Good, I'm going to get you out of here. How much time do we have left before we can be transported out of here?"

As the soldier asked how much time was left, Todd spoke up.

"Precisely three minutes"

"I…I…three…three min…"

Frank found it to be almost impossible to address the soldier, but he managed to spit out some words.

"Alright, we can't go back the way you came in. We have to press forward. I'm gonna clear the path but I need you to stay behind me, understand?"

"…yes…"

The soldier readied the M4 Carbine and hid behind the corner leading to the ramp, the soldier turned the corner and opened fire, shooting a Splicer in the back of the head as he stood around dazed and confused from the flash grenade. Another Splicer jumped out, armed with a revolver, the soldier kneecaps him while taking down another Splicer charging forward with a wrench, bullets riddling his chests and guts, eventually finishing the downed Splicer with a shot to the head before he could fire off a shot. Moving forward, two Splicers jump out of a room with the sign "Cognitive Conversion" above it as they fired Tommy Guns, their aim sloppy as bullets spray everywhere, forcing the soldier to dart to the left and duck behind a nearby desk for cover. As the Splicers tried to fall back and reload their weapons, the soldier jumped out and took them down, shooting them both in the back. Down the hallway was an area containing an old Vita-Chamber prototype, two more Splicers armed with shotguns charged forward with guns blazing. The soldier shoots one Splicer in the chest, sending him flying as he lands on top of the other Splicer. The downed Splicer managed to lift the dead weight off of himself, only to catch a bullet to the head from the soldier. While the combat is going on, Frank continued fighting through the pain and picked himself up while the soldier guided him further. As the soldier draws near the end, a room with two Big Daddy suits strung up to the ceiling above it came into view. Frank is signaled to wait, he sees the soldiers head tilt around, listening. Readying a pistol in one hand while freeing up the other, a Splicer jumped around the corner only to be countered and disarmed by the soldier as he is thrown against the wall. The Splicer is shot twice in the stomach by the soldier before being pushed out into the open. As the Splicers body is rattled with friendly fire, the soldier rushed around the corner, pistol out, and pops the last two Splicers, one gets two shots in the chest, the other takes one in the brain.

Fontaine reached the exit and jumped over what used to be a Rapture Tribune Newspaper Stand, racing to the bathysphere at the docking station at the end. Fontaine opened the bathysphere door and hopped in. Right as he was about to pull the lever, it exploded in a hail of sparks, almost burning his hand. He looked through the bathysphere door, the soldier was at the exit, the rifle still smoking from the shot taken to take out the lever. Fontaine had nowhere to go, the narrow platform he crossed with rusted bronze guard railings was surrounded by water on both sides, and the soldier was blocking his only way out. The tables had turned; Fontaine was trapped.

"Step out of the bathysphere Fontaine"

The soldier's voice bellowed through the gas mask.

"Does everyone and their mother know who I am?"

Fontaine sneered in anger as he stepped down, his Bronx accent back in place. He slowly approached the soldier, as he reached into his back pocket for his revolver, the soldier spoke up.

"Unless your next move is to throw your gun over the railing and into the water; you're not gonna like where my next shot lands"

Fontaine began to shake, but he knew he was outgunned, even if it was by one person. Fontaine pulled his revolver out and threw it into the sea. He stopped about halfway on the platform, his fists balled up as he tried to hold an intimidating posture as the soldiers spoke.

"Smart move. Yeah. Not fun is it? To feel cornered, helpless, alone. I could let you go, I'm only here to rescue Frank Williams. But I heard about the things you've done; so now I'm making this personal"

Fontaine tried to maintain a strong and threatening composure.

"You think your tough as nails with that piece you mook!? Come on! You want me!? Earn it! Let's scrap! I'm always up for slugging it out!"

The soldier lowered the weapon, standing silently, before un-slinging the Carbine from the shoulder and placing it on the nearby counter of the newsstand, along with the pistol and ammunition. The soldier began calmly striding over to Fontaine; it was time to throw down.

Fontaine screamed as he came charging into the soldier who sidesteps him, dodging each thrown punch with ease. After toying with Fontaine for a bit, the soldier gets serious with counters and throws, hammer fists and elbows come crashing into Fontaine with each attempt at offense. Fontaine grabs a loose pipe off of the guardrail and comes in swinging wildly. He misses with the first swing than the second, and then finally, he's out, as the soldier blocks the third blow and disarms Fontaine, throwing him down with a judo throw without so much as a struggle. The soldier held Fontaine down with an armbar and a knee in his back, as his joints cracked against the strain.

"Let me go! LET ME GO!"

Fontaine tried to fight out of the hold, but it was no use.

"This is how it feels, to be held down and powerless. You think you have power, you think you're strong, you think you're untouchable. No. You hurt those who are unable to defend themselves! Men who can't fight back! Women who are weaker than you! Children who are innocent! But I'm not any of those things!"

The soldier released Fontaine and dragged him over to the bathysphere, slamming his head hard into the glass door. His head is smashed so hard that it puts a giant crack in the glass, even though it was designed to be strong enough to support the pressure of being under the ocean. With Fontaine on his back on the ground in a daze, the soldier gained a mounted position, laying fist after fist into Fontaine's face, over, and over, and over, and over, and over again. One shot after another until Fontaine could no longer keep his arms up to defend himself as his face was turned into bloody pulp. The soldier halts the beating long enough to stand over Fontaine and berate him out of rage.

"Some day's I wake up and I have to find a reason to keep going, keep living. I ask myself what's the point, what's the point of going on in a world that's full of horrible, disgusting, evil people, people like you. People like you, who think they can do whatever they want and hurt whoever they want. And then I remember, it's because it's filled with people like you! That's why I'm here! So that people like you, have to answer to me! You hear me!? Do you…"

The soldier was about to continue but noticed that Frank was close by with a pipe in his good hand, as he looks over Fontaine with revenge in his eyes. As the soldier looked on, Fontaine looked at Frank with his good eye and started laughing, before beginning to taunt him.

"Well, whaddya waitin for? I murdered your girl. I kicked the crap out of you. Do me in. Come on, kid. Get your hands dirty for once. It gets so much easier after your first time"

Fontaine could tell Frank didn't have the spine to kill him, and even if he did, then he would go out knowing he was correct about the false ideas of what was right and wrong. Even though Fontaine was down and out, he knew, either way, he was going to have the last laugh.

The soldier stood up, finally calm, stepping away from Fontaine while holding a hand up to keep Frank at bay.

"Frank, stop, listen to me. I know how you feel, believe me, I do. I won't argue with you; this man is a piece of scum that deserves to die, but not today. He will get what is coming to him. I know what he did to you, to Elizabeth. But if you truly care about her, then walk away. Killing him only means that all of the pain and suffering Elizabeth endured before making her sacrifice will have been for nothing"

Frank was shaking with pain and anger, tears running down his pale face, pale from blood loss. The fact he was even standing was a miracle itself, although he stood fueled by pure rage. He wanted to strangle Fontaine, drown him in seawater, break every bone in his body, beat him within an inch of his life, and subject him to every single horrible thing he had dealt out to other people. He wanted him to suffer for every last second of his life, and then finally end him. But Frank looked past his emotions, his emotions were what got him here in the first place. He knew the soldier was right.

"I could hurt you, I could kill you; but I know I'm better than that"

Frank unceremoniously dropped the pipe, as Fontaine began cackling.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! So that's how it's gonna be? That dead dame really did fill your head with bunko! That wrench must have really scrambled her egg salad if she believes any of the crap she fed you! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Fontaine laughed maliciously as Frank stared somberly at him.

"You're not worth it"

"Your not worth it! Ha ha ha! Your not worth it! Ha ha ha! Your not worth it! Ha ha ha!"

Before Fontaine could continue mocking Frank, the soldier grabbed him by the collar, picking him up and standing him on his feet, before winding up and landing a finishing blow with a spinning roundhouse kick that knocked him out cold, as he hit the ground with a thud. The soldier then turned to Frank, as he stared at Fontaine's unconscious body in silence. The soldier watched as he broke down sobbing, all the physical and emotional pain had become too much for him. The soldier placed their hand on Frank's good shoulder, trying to comfort him after everything he had been through.

"Hey, hey, take it easy. It's okay, it's okay alright; he can't hurt you anymore"

Frank began to calm down as he felt reassurance and comfort from his savior. He turned around and stepped away from the soldier, his attention was back on the corridor. His vision was going in and out, but he could still see some of the bodies. Who the hell was this person, and most importantly, how was this person able to take down all of the Splicers and Fontaine single-handedly? He felt like this was something out of a Marvel comic book, and that comparison got him thinking that maybe he knew the soldier, although it was hard to put his finger on who the soldier was due to his head not being in the right place from bleeding out. He collected himself enough to address the soldier in inspired awe.

"How the…how the hell did you do all of that? You took them down like…like they were nothing. You wiped the floor with them. You're like…like…like…"

The soldier cut Frank off.

"Lady Punisher?"

Frank froze, he had heard that name before. The soldier removed their mask, revealing that she was a woman, it was the bachelorette from Elizabeth's wedding. He tried to continue processing what was happening, but his brain continued to spiral, he was getting dizzy, his vision blurry. As he collapsed, he could vaguely hear the bachelorette calling out for him. But he was too far gone, and soon after; everything went black.


	13. Chapter 13

October 15th, 2017, Frank forced his eyes open slowly, his blurred vision coming to. He could feel himself laying in a bed. The beeps, boops, and hisses of electronics around him as he tried to come back to reality. As his vision cleared, he realized he was in a white room with the lights dimmed. Looking down, he saw he was wearing a gown, a patient's gown, with tubes and wires all about. He could see a person sitting across from him to his left in a black tank top and black soldier uniform pants, it was the bachelorette, it was all coming back to him.

"Hey, you're awake"

"Hey…I'm sorry I forgot your name"

Frank spoke in a wheezing voice as he addressed the bachelorette.

"It's Jennifer, Jennifer Kelly, but call me Jenn, with two N's"

Jenn chuckled, although she wasn't surprised Frank forgot her name was Jennifer.

Frank tried to sit up, only to grab Jenn's attention as she got up and gently pushed him back down.

"No no no don't do that, don't get up"

Jenn pushed a button on the side of the bed, elevating Frank's head and body, but not too much.

"Where am I?"

"You're safe, you're in a hospital, our time. You got out of surgery hours ago. You almost bled out, but luckily I got you here in time"

Jenn took a seat again across from Frank's bed.

"How?"

"Todd, that's what you call it right?"

"Yes"

"Well, Todd managed to contact me through my phone. I held onto you and told Todd to send us both home"

"Where is Todd?"

"Don't worry Todd's safe, I have it, I got it off of you before I got you in here, had to carry you on my shoulders"

Frank was quiet, eventually speaking up.

"Talk about a deus ex machina…I can't believe you weren't full of crap with your, your, army story. It was like, you really are like a girl Punisher, or whatever they called you"

"Lady Punisher"

Jenn folded her arms and looked down at the floor, she looked troubled. Frank continued to talk, he wanted answers.

"How the hell did you find me? Why did you find me? How did you…"

Frank looked around the room, he wasn't sure who was listening.

"Relax, you're in a private room, no one's listening. Anyway, it's complicated"

"Come on I, what were, what were you doing coming to get me?"

Jenn figured it was probably best to answer Frank.

"Two weeks ago someone got in contact with me about a solo rescue mission. She made me an offer to give me information regarding, someone. When I agreed she gave me an address to go to and step by step instructions on what I needed to do when I arrived. Then she showed me…you know I'm still not sure what it was"

Jenn tried to reflect on what convinced her to come, but she found the memories somewhat fuzzy.

"She showed me that our world wasn't the only one. The woman opened my eyes, so I knew what was at stake. I still don't know who she was, she never gave her name, the only thing that stood out to me was her silver hair"

Frank remembered the woman that directed him to Todd.

"A woman with silver hair? I know who you're talking about, she-she, she told me where to find Todd"

"Really? Who was she?"

"I don't know she didn't tell me who she was either, only that, she worked for certain employers. Maybe it's whoever created Todd; whoever or whatever they are"

"Guess it's not important. Anyway, I was told to go to a warehouse. I found it, inside was some gear along with files containing details about you, Fontaine, Rapture. When I was ready to go…all I remember was there was a bright light, when it dimmed I was facing you and all those other lunatics. The rest was just natural to me, all that mattered was keeping my end of the deal, and getting you out"

"Thank you"

Frank couldn't believe it, he was sure he was going to die, he was sure that was it for him. And then by some miracle, the people who found him also found Jenn and put their trust into her to save him, and they were right. Frank looked over to his right and saw the photo of him and Elizabeth at Coney Island on the counter, he picked it up and looked at it.

"That fell out of your pocket in Rapture, managed to snag it before we left"

Frank stuffed the photo under his pillow, he then rolled his head back and to the side, crying as he began verbally beating himself up.

"I'm so stupid, I can't believe I chose to, to go to that, that horrible place. I almost died, and for what? Because of some conspiracy as to why Elizabeth left me? I almost got killed, you could have been killed. I'm so, so stupid. I'm the biggest idiot ever"

"You're not an idiot, you're a good person. I saw it when you put down that pipe. A man knows how to defend himself, but a true man knows when to walk away. The thing about love is, love can make you do stupid things, even crazy things"

Jenn knew what Frank did was incredibly foolish, but she also couldn't help but sympathize with him.

"How can you say that? I saw what you did, that requires focus, discipline. You're a bigger person than me, how can you just sit there and not think I'm a complete screw up"

Jenn had shared parts of her life with Frank already, after saving him she didn't see a reason not to take it one step further.

"I was raped when I was younger"

Jenn's voice cracked, Frank could hear the hurt in her voice as she admitted it.

"I was fifteen, in love with a twenty-nine-year-old man. He was charming, nice, attractive. He would buy me things and tell me how special I was. Part of me knew it was wrong but, my heart convinced me otherwise. One day I was over at his place. He started getting a bit too personal with me, so I told him to stop. He didn't listen. I was powerless; all I could do was lay there until he decided when it was time to stop. He was in prison for only a month, with one year's probation. I vowed never to allow myself to be powerless again. So yeah; I know what love can do to you"

Jenn wiped the tears from her eyes, she wasn't finished with her story.

"A few weeks after he assaulted me I started to feel sick. I must have done the pregnancy test ten times, always came up positive. I was so angry, I didn't want that man's baby inside me. So I had it aborted. It; I didn't even bother to find out if my child was a boy or a girl. I thought I made the right decision but as time went on I couldn't help but wonder, what if? What if I kept it? But I didn't and that's the end of it"

"I'm sorry"

Frank felt guilty, even though he had no idea what Jenn had been through to push her to become as strong as she was today.

"It's fine. Frank listen, I know it sucks. Sometimes we make choices and other times choices are made for us. When that woman showed me there were other worlds you know what I saw? I saw me, and my…my child; I saw a world where I decided to be a mom. I wanted it so badly but in the end, I made my choice, I had to accept it. Frank just like there is a world where I'm a mother, there's probably a world where you and Elizabeth are still together and are completely happy, but that's not us. We don't get to have those things because this is what fate decided was best for us. And I'm not saying it isn't hard or that you have no right to feel the way you do but Frank, one way or another, it's time to accept it. Elizabeth made her choice because she felt it was the right thing to do, and she will always be your friend, there will never be a world where that is not a thing because you are a good person even if you make mistakes just like I do. I may be good with a gun but I suck at life you know. But that's just how it is, you keep going, you move forward. Don't look back because it's behind you for a reason…okay?"

"But what's the point? What's the point if all the good I do just leaves me all alone? What's the point of accomplishing anything if I have nobody to share what I accomplished with?"

Frank balled up his fists, his voice raspy as he went on. Before he had a chance to continue, Jenn chimed in once more.

"I'll go with you"

Frank looked over at Jenn, perplexed.

"You're serious?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind seeing other worlds with you. I could watch your back. And hell, besides helping those in need, maybe we could also help each other feel a little less lonely. I think, whoever those people are, the ones who contacted us, maybe all of it wasn't an accident. You were chosen to find Todd, I was chosen to find you; maybe it was for a reason"

Frank understood what Jenn was talking about, but then he remembered what she said about why she took the job.

"That information you said would be provided to you, it was for him wasn't it? The man who, forced himself on you; that's what you wanted"

Jenn locked eyes with the wall, she stalled for a minute before speaking up.

"Yes"

"You have to promise me that you'll get rid of it"

Jenn went quiet, before finally looking Frank in the eye.

"I already did. I know confronting him or killing him won't change anything. It won't take back what he did. It won't give me my child back"

"What about, with…you almost killed Fontaine yourself"

"I know, I lost my cool back there. When they told me about all the things he did, and when I saw how he hurt you, yeah, I wanted to kill him; but you know sparing him was the right thing to do. All I've ever wanted was to do the right thing. That's why I joined the army, that's why I fought, so I could help people, so I could defend those who can't defend themselves. I wanna continue doing that. So, I'll come with you"

Frank appreciated that Jenn wanted to tag along with him, but despite their taste in television, they were still strangers to one another, something Frank felt he needed to bring up.

"But you hardly know me"

"When I was deployed in Iraq, I was usually assigned to people I had never met before. By the time our tour was done, we were close friends, some of them I could even call family. Sometimes the best way to get to know someone is to travel together. Besides; you seem like a cool guy"

Frank couldn't help but smile, maybe he would get something more from being with Jenn.

"Is that a date?"

Jenn looked over at Frank, smiling back.

"Maybe, we'll see how it goes. If we do and that's a big if, hopefully, Todd won't feel like a third wheel, he is your friend"

"Todd's just a computer"

"Really? Didn't Todd offer you advice? Talk to you? Help you?"

"Yeah"

"That sounds like a friend to me"

Jenn was right, just like she was about everything she said. Todd may just be a computer, but Todd was his friend.

"Yeah, Todd is a friend"

Jenn got up and started heading out.

"I gotta get going, I have to fill some more things out, then I'm going home to sleep for the next week. Hang in there, everything will be alright"

"I know…Jenn?"

"Yes?"

"Will I see you again?"

Jenn smiled as she put her shirt back on and picked up her duffle bag.

"Of course. Remember, it's not officially a date"

Jenn smiled and winked at Frank before heading out. A few minutes later, a nurse came in and gave Frank a sedative to help him rest, soon after he drifted off to sleep.

A couple of hours later, Frank woke up and saw he wasn't alone again. He could see a man sitting across from him, reading. After wiping the sleep from his eyes, he got a better look, it was Jack Wells, and sitting next to him asleep on his shoulder was Elizabeth. As Frank stirred, his motions caught Jack's eye, causing him to look over. He appeared to be observing Frank, he looked concerned. Jack turned over to Elizabeth and gently shook her, causing her to immediately wake up. Her attention turned to Jack as he pointed to Frank, she looked over and realized he was awake.

As Elizabeth looked at Frank, she began to break down and cry as she did earlier when she first arrived, seeing him in the state he was in. Elizabeth got up and darted over to Frank's side as she hugged him closely, trying to be gentle with him. She released him, her hands gently gripping his shoulders, although she was far from calm.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Are you in any pain?"

Elizabeth sounded hysterical, her eyes red and watery as they scanned Frank up and down.

"No, I'm okay"

Frank felt Elizabeth embrace him once more, pulling herself onto him and holding him close as he gripped the back of her shirt with his good arm.

"Oh my god. What is wrong with you? What were you thinking? How could you go there? How could you go looking for him? Oh, Frankie…"

Half of Elizabeth wanted to hold Frank closer and comfort him; the other half wanted to punch him in the face for doing something so irrational. Elizabeth gave Frank over ten kisses on the cheek, before cramming the side of her face against his as she held him close, she was relieved that he was alive. As angry as she was, she couldn't help but partially blame herself for what he did.

"This is all my fault, I never should have encouraged you to go out and travel to foreign and dangerous worlds"

Frank knew what he had done, he needed to take responsibility for it.

"No, it's not your fault. I knew exactly what to expect when I went to Rapture. You didn't do anything wrong, this is entirely on me"

Elizabeth released Frank and looked at him, she could see he meant it.

"Elizabeth I, I love you. I love you so much. I've loved you ever since that night we first kissed at Coney Island"

Frank pulled out the photo of him and Elizabeth at Coney Island from under his pillow, he set it down on top of the counter next to him.

"But we had our time together, it's over. And for a long time I didn't want to accept it, so I ran away and came up with every excuse I could. But, but it's time, it's time for me to let go of what we used to have, and accept what I have now. I need to accept fate because you were right; this is what I was meant to do. There will be days where I don't want this, but I have to take it one day at a time because this is my path. And this…"

Frank reached over for Jack, signaling for him to come over, he came over and stood next to Elizabeth. Frank took hold of Jack's left hand, followed by Elizabeth's right hand, bringing them together.

"…this is your path"

As Frank had Elizabeth and Jack hold hands, the couple smiled at one another.

"You're my friend, and all I want is for you to be happy"

Elizabeth watched Frank close his eyes, his lip quivering as he cried. This was a huge step for him, but also a difficult one.

"Frankie, it's okay. It's okay. I know you're hurt, there's nothing wrong with that"

Elizabeth wiped away Frank's tears, forcing his eyes open as she took a hand to his cheek.

"As long as you're in my life I will always be happy"

Frank smiled after hearing those words from Elizabeth. It was hard, but he felt good knowing he was doing the right thing by taking responsibility and accepting his path, and Elizabeth's path. After a minute or so, Frank became more level headed. Things were so emotional that it didn't even occur to him how Elizabeth and Jack found out he was at the hospital.

"What are you doing here anyway? Did Jenn tell you what happened?"

"No, Todd tapped into my cell phone and explained what he was, told us what happened. Shortly after we contacted Jenn to verify if Todd was telling the truth"

"Wow"

"We went shopping first, brought you some clothes. Jenn told us the doctors had to cut what you were wearing off of you so they could help you"

Elizabeth addressed the small clothing problem Frank was most likely not aware of.

"Thank you, you didn't have to do that"

"It's okay"

Elizabeth smiled at Frank reassuringly.

"How long have you both been here?"

Frank was curious how much time Elizabeth and Jack had spent waiting for him to wake up. Jack answered for Elizabeth.

"About an hour"

"I'm sorry"

Elizabeth answered for the both of them.

"No it's fine, it gave us time to talk to Todd. While you were sleeping we spoke to Todd on a headset after he gave us a number to contact, told us all about what you did; you managed to stop an entire uprising?"

Elizabeth sounded legitimately amazed.

"Well, not really, I used myself as bait while…"

Jack interrupted Frank.

"Frank, it's okay, you don't need to be modest. It sounds like you did good by, Dunwall was it?"

Elizabeth nodded to Jack as he continued.

"You did good by Dunwall, and it's Empress; you should be proud"

A smirk grew on Elizabeth's face as she snickered, she knew something else.

"While we're on the subject of the Empress, Todd told us you had a little one on one time with her?"

Elizabeth could no longer stifle her laughing, and soon Jack was laughing with her.

"It was…it…it was just…I…oh god…I probably should have told Todd not to tell anyone that…"

Frank was clearly embarrassed.

"It's okay, it's okay. Could you at least tell us if she was pretty?"

Elizabeth was curious.

"She, she was very pretty"

Frank couldn't help but smile a little as Elizabeth and Jack teased him a little more with their innuendo and laughing.

"I'm gonna head to the lobby, do you want anything from the vending machines, Frank? The doctors said it's okay if you want to have a snack"

Jack was certain Frank was hungry.

"Uh, I mean, you've done enough"

Frank didn't want to trouble Jack any more than he already had, him and Elizabeth.

"Frank it's fine, just tell me what you want"

"Um…a Reese's, a 3 Musketeers, and a Pepsi please"

"Alright, I'll be back"

"Thanks"

"Oh and uh Frank, I'm glad you're okay. You'll be coming home with us in a few days after you're admitted out of here. We'll have the guest bedroom all set up for you while you recover. Elizabeth has told me so much about you, but; I'm looking forward to getting to know you better myself"

Frank was happy to hear Jack say that, he could tell he was going to be a great friend like Elizabeth.

"Yeah, same here; and thank you again"

As Jack walked out, Elizabeth sat on the edge of the bed next to Frank.

"You look kind of adorable right now"

Elizabeth joked around with Frank some more, hoping to lift his spirits.

"I don't feel adorable"

Frank smiled, showing off his missing teeth to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth tried to be as gentle as possible as she embraced Frank once more, she could hear him laughing a little, she knew another hug would help him feel a little better. When Elizabeth was done holding Frank, she sat up and looked at the old photo of them at Coney Island. She picked it up and observed it, smiling as she reflected on that day.

"You kept this?"

"Yeah, sorry you must think that's weird; you can throw it out"

"No, you should let me make a copy of this. I'd love to put it in my photo album, next to the photo of us that was taken at my wedding"

Frank's eyes squinted in perplexion.

"But we aren't together anymore"

Frank was confused as to why Elizabeth would want to keep a photo reminding her of when he was her boyfriend. Elizabeth put the photo down and gently caressed Frank's cheek with the back of her fingers.

"Frankie, do you remember what I told you at the wedding? Do you think that because I'm with Jack, that I don't think back to the time you and I spent together and remember it fondly? Do you think that because I'm in love with him, that I forgot how much you and I loved each other, and how wonderful it was? Letting go of something doesn't mean you have to erase what made it important. As long as your past doesn't stop you from moving forward, you can always look back at the good times you had and smile, even when they're long gone"

Frank thought about what Elizabeth said. He knew what he needed to do, and he wasn't going to let the past hold him back from it any longer.

"Yeah, always moving forward. You know what, when I'm better, I'm gonna have a lot of work to do. So you keep that photo; that memory is safer in your hands"

Elizabeth smiled as she picked the photo up once more. She got up and went back to her chair to put the photo away in her purse. When she was done, she sat back down next to Frank on his bed. She reached over and gently stroked his head, giving him more commendation as she comforted him.

"Frankie, this is just the beginning. You're going to do great things, you're going to help so many people and discover so much, and I can't wait to hear all about it when you come home"

Elizabeth leaned in and gave Frank a kiss on the forehead.

"For now, get some rest; I'll be here"

"I know you will"

It would probably take a while for Frank to recover, he would need physical therapy and dental work after everything he endured, but Elizabeth would be with him every step of the way during his recovery. She knew he was strong and that he would pull through, because he had a lot of work to do, and she could tell he was eager to get started. She was still relieved to see him in one piece, most importantly, she was happy to have her friend back after so many years of them being apart, and felt even better knowing he had come to terms with everything. Because Elizabeth was right, she had always been right, she knew Frank was meant to do great things. And soon, the whole world, along with every other world; would know that.


	14. Chapter 14

The Month of Hearths, 6th Day, 1853, it had been almost four months since Frank set foot on palace grounds in his time, but the time that passed in Dunwall was even further than when he last visited, and a lot had happened in that window of time. Regardless, it was nice to see Emily Kaldwin again. Frank was looking forward to introducing Emily to Jenn Kelly, while Emily was looking forward to introducing Frank to the Royal Protector, her father, Corvo Attano.

Frank finished making sure his dental prosthesis was firmly in place, fiddling and adjusting it while looking at himself in Jenn's pocket mirror.

"Hows it look?"

"It's fine can we go?"

When Frank was done, he and Jenn both made their way down the path to the front of Dunwall Tower, where Emily was waiting. Both parties smiled and greeted one another.

"World Traveler Frank Williams"

"Your Majesty, Empress Emily Kaldwin"

As Emily held her hand out for Frank, he noticed an odd symbol tattooed on her hand as he took hold of it. Distraction aside, he kissed her hand as he greeted her.

Emily gazed upon Frank, her eyebrows furrowed as she noticed some small scarring on his face. She took hold of his chin and tilted his face all around to get a better look.

"What happened to you?"

"The last time I was here, you told me there were questions one should stop asking themselves, and that there were more important things than searching for answers for them; let's just say I didn't take your advice"

Frank felt ashamed, he remembered the conversation they had before he left. Emily sighed and smiled as she caressed Frank's cheek.

"Well, I'm just glad you're alright"

Emily stepped back and turned her attention to the burly, much older man by her side.

"Frank, this is my father, Royal Protector and Spymaster Corvo Attano"

"Hello"

Frank shook Corvo's hand, both of them turned their attention towards Jenn.

"Who is this?"

Corvo addressed Frank, he and Emily hadn't received word that Frank would be bringing a guest.

"This is Jennifer Kelly, she's, I guess you could say, my protector. You can call her Jenn, with two N's"

Jenn's army instinct's kicked in and she took a strong posture as she properly addressed them.

"Lord Protector, Your Majesty"

Jenn kissed Emily's hand, before shaking Corvo's.

"That's a strong grip you have"

Corvo took notice of Jenn's strength.

"I trained in the army, our timelines army that is"

"A fellow soldier, I admire that"

"I trust you made it here without any trouble?"

Emily was concerned after what happened to Frank last time when he arrived.

"I'm not in prison, so, that's a step up from last time"

Emily chuckled, she remembered how she first met Frank, he didn't exactly get a warm welcome when he first arrived in Dunwall.

"So what brings you back to Dunwall?"

"Just checking in on everything, heard there was an incident not that long ago"

"Yes, a lot has happened since you left"

Emily explained what had been going on over the past few months. On the fifteenth anniversary of her mother's death, A witch named Delilah Copperspoon, who was Jessamine's sister and the illegitimate daughter of Jessamine's father, Emperor Euhorn Kaldwin, seized the throne and imprisoned Corvo in stone. After Emily was visited by the Outsider she was bestowed similar powers that Corvo possessed, she traveled to Karnaca on the Isle of Serkonos, taking down all those responsible for helping Delilah rise to power. After returning to Dunwall, she was able to stop Delilah and reclaim her throne.

Frank's eyes widened, he turned his attention to Corvo.

"You were turned into stone? Are you okay?"

"Of course, I would not be standing here if it were otherwise"

"Wow, so, something big did come, I'm glad you both were able to overcome it. You were right to train Emily Corvo, I can tell you really love her; you're a good father"

Corvo smiled.

"I can see why Emily chose to trust you"

Emily put her hand on her father's shoulder before taking his hand as they smiled at one another. Frank could see the bond they had, it was touching. Years ago, Corvo fought to get back his daughter after the murder of her mother, Jessamine, the woman he loved and ensured her rightful place on the throne. Now, years later, Emily fought to free her father and reclaim the throne herself. They were more than just father and daughter, they were fighters, and Frank knew as long as they had each other, nothing could stop them. But, Emily's journey did not end without self-reflection. She had tried to look after her people, but what she saw, places like the slums of Karnaca, changed her perspective and showed her that she needed to do better. She had given one hundred percent to the people of Dunwall in the past, but now that she was back in the throne, she was giving them two hundred percent. Emily wanted to continue to make changes, not just for her people, but herself; and that included trying to make amends with Frank over an unconscious mistake she made a long time ago involving him.

"Frank, there is something I must discuss with you in private"

"Um, sure. Is it okay if…"

Frank looked over at Corvo and Jenn, as they nodded in approval, before turning to each other to discuss their own things. When Frank and Emily were out of earshot of Corvo and Jenn, they started talking.

"What's up?"

"I owe you an apology"

Frank's eyes squinted in confusion, he wasn't sure what Emily was talking about.

"For what?"

"The night we spent together"

Frank's eyes wandered around in further confusion, before meeting with Emily's gaze again.

"I…Emily it's fine you don't need to…"

Emily interrupted Frank.

"Yes, I do"

"Why? I mean, I agreed to it. It's not like you forced me"

Emily put her hand on Frank's shoulder, she looked down briefly in shame before making eye contact once more.

"My time in Karnaca made me realize that I need to do better, that I must be aware of everything that is unjust and wrong, especially if I have caused it. Yes, I did not purposefully take advantage of you, and yes, you agreed. However, I wasn't aware of what you were going through at the time because I unintentionally ignored it. You were in pain, that made you vulnerable, and I inadvertently exploited that when I made my advancements. And when you told me that you wished to stay in Dunwall, and your desire to pursue the truth about why Elizabeth left; deep down that was a cry for help, and I chose to remain ignorant of it. But ignorance does not exclude me from holding myself accountable for my actions. I know now that I hurt you, for that, I apologize"

Frank felt content, he knew Emily never meant to hurt him, but it felt good that she was acknowledging what she did during their time together, and that she wanted to make amends for it.

"I appreciate you apologizing. Thank you"

Frank was a good person in Emily's eyes, and she felt he deserved better than what she had done to him years ago, even if it was unintentional. Emily spoke up once more, she had more to discuss with Frank.

"Shall we head inside? I have much more to tell you. During my travels in Serkonos I was assisted by a woman named Meagan Foster, however, her real name was Billie Lurk; she was one of the people responsible for my mother's assassination. Of course, I was not informed by her until we reached the end of our journey"

Frank never forgot the discussion they had the day he left, it was remarkable that Emily worked alongside one of the people who helped kill her mother, he wanted to know her reaction to the truth.

"You worked with one of your mother's killers? What did you do? Did you confront her afterward?"

"Let's go inside, I will share everything"

"In a minute, I actually have to talk to Jenn in private, may I?"

Frank had something on his mind.

"Of course, we'll see you inside"

Emily walked back to Corvo, telling him that their guests would join them soon. They turned around and headed inside, while Frank turned his attention to Jenn.

"So what do you think? Was I right?"

Jenn pondered for a bit, she knew what Frank was talking about.

"Yeah, it's really nice. And I have to admit, this does make a nice place for a first date"

Frank's eyes widened as he lit up.

"Are you serious?"

"Maybe, if we were to finally start dating, and that's still an if, this would be a nice place to start. Why did you have some other place in mind?"

Frank had thought about another place for their first date if they were to start dating. It was a bit unconventional, but it was worth running by Jenn.

"Okay, ready? The Mall of America, all to ourselves, no one else inside it"

Jenn raised an eyebrow.

"What's the catch?"

"It's…surrounded by zombies"

Jenn looked at Frank in disbelief.

"Are you crazy?"

"No no no wait! Hear Todd out, okay? Todd tell Jenn about the details of the Mall of America and their doors and windows"

Jenn took out her phone and put it on speaker as Todd transmitted to her.

"The Mall of America in Bloomington, Minnesota remained locked during an outbreak throughout the planet of a plague that resurrected the recently deceased. Its doors include high-security deadbolt locks, and windows consisting of ballistic proof glass, making it impenetrable to physical force"

Jenn gave Frank a look of concern.

"Please! Please please, please! Come on it will be fine! Todd checked it! Todd, can you run the probability of the undead getting in?"

Jenn turned her attention to her phone once more.

"Probability of a breach runs at about seven point nine percent"

"Come on that's good right?"

Jenn continued thinking it over, she couldn't believe she was considering going through with traveling to a world inhabited by zombies. But then again, the idea of having an entire mall to play around in did sound appealing. Regardless, there was still a lot to consider.

"You know the whole areas gonna smell like crap"

"No it won't, I mean, maybe it will smell outside or if you stand near the entrance"

"Well, can you at least tell me if they are fast zombies or slow zombies?"

"Slow, I wouldn't even consider it if they were fast. But nothing bad will happen, come on, please"

Jenn rolled her eyes as she smiled at Frank.

"Okay"

"Really!?"

A huge smile grew on Frank's face.

"Yes but as soon as Todd is done charging we leave"

"Fine deal"

Jenn started walking towards Dunwall Tower, only for Frank to stop her.

"Jenn wait"

Jenn turned around as Frank addressed her.

"So is this our first date? Or the mall? Is either gonna be a date?"

Jenn smiled and winked at Frank.

"Come on, let's head inside"

As Frank began walking to catch up with Jenn, Todd cut in and spoke to Frank in his head.

"Frank, I can sense you're feeling uncertain about something, are you thinking about your relationship with Jennifer?"

"Maybe…why?"

Frank was feeling a little uncertain but wasn't sure why Todd was interested in that.

"If you're interested, I can calculate the chances of you and Jennifer being together, would you like to hear the results?"

Frank thought about it for a minute. He was grateful for Todd, Todd always provided him with information if he needed it. But there were some things he was meant to explore on his own. There would be no point to it if he always knew the outcome.

"You know what, Nah, it's fine, thanks anyway Todd"

"There is no need to thank me"

"No, no there is. I may never figure out what actually brought us together but, it doesn't matter. I'm just happy to have found you. You're a true friend Todd; thank you"

Todd went quiet, Frank could tell Todd was trying to process what he said.

"You're welcome. Shall we head inside?"

"Yeah, let's go"

After years of denial, years of running away, Frank had accepted who he was. He knew that traveling to different worlds was what he was always meant to do. Still, the future was uncertain, and he would undoubtedly struggle from time to time. Even though that was life, Frank had Todd, Jenn, Elizabeth, and many others he considered close friends. He knew as long as he had them that any path he took, no matter how dark it was; would always lead to a bright and promising future.

End

 **Authors Note: Wow, I can't believe I finished this. But I really enjoyed working on it. It's a story where I included recurring themes, such as acceptance and the dangers of speculation. I also think it's a fitting sequel to From Sea to Wasteland and positive conclusion for Frank Williams, and I think his brief return to Dunwall and the fact he will have a promising future is a good note to end on.**

 **It's been a lot of fun writing these stories. I'd like to say thank you to everyone who decided to read this or any of my stuff in general.**

 **\- TheBloodInfinite20XX**


End file.
